The Rogue King and The Swan Queen
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: A friend/enemy of Klaus' past appears and threatens to tear everything Klaus holds dear away. Klaus decides to make a stand, with Caroline by his side. But when their son is taken, Klaus and Caroline are faced with the possibility that they might not make it through. Will they find their son in time? Or will their love be ripped from them? Sequel to Swan Princess and the Rogue
1. New Lives

**Welcome fellow readers! Here is the long awaited sequel to the Swan Princess and the Rogue! If you have not read it, then it is suggested you do, but not really a requirement.**

**I want to thank all of those who have read the first one, and supported my decision for a sequel! You guys mean so much to me!**

**Please Remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson, King of the once Lockwood kingdom, now deemed the Mikaelson Kingdom, walked down the hall of his palace with his hands clasped tightly behind his back, his black boots pounded against the concrete. He walked with a noble gait, although today his head was not as high as it usually was. His hair was no longer short as it once was, either. Now it was to his shoulders, and wavy, giving him a more dignified look, adding to the scruff beard on his face, to which his wife refuses to let him get rid of. His clothes no longer signified the lowly position he once held. Now they were more elaborate, but still carried the hint of what he used to be. He was a beloved king, beloved by the people.

True he only possessed the throne for only a year, but the people loved him anyway. For when he was labeled an outlaw by Tyler Lockwood, he fought for them, and they never forgot.

They also adored their queen, Caroline Mikaelson, once a Forbes. She was kind and affectionate, and won many of the people's hearts in only a short time. In her kingdom, she was called the Swan Princess for she was once considered an ugly duckling, but later proved them wrong by blossoming into a beautiful woman. Now, in this kingdom, she was considered the Swan Queen.

Niklaus and Caroline Mikaelson were a force to be handled. Tales filled the countryside of how they defeated Lockwood, and, for the more romantics, how their love overcame it all. It was a romantic tale that was being told throughout the kingdom. Everyone loved hearing it. They also knew how protective their King was towards their Queen, and for that they loved more than anything.

The day David, the heir to the throne, was born the kingdom celebrated. It was a glorious day! The entire kingdom gathered outside of the palace and waited for the presentation. On the far balcony, Klaus had opened the glass doors, and stepped out carrying his heir in his arms. Caroline had been lying in her bed watching as her husband lifted their son to the masses below. She had smiled through her exhausted state, and had never been prouder.

Klaus paused as he approached the door of his destination. He couldn't help the smile coming across his face as he heard a beautiful voice which drifted all the way to his soul. He looked into the room, and let his eyes drink in the sight of his wife and son. She was dressed in a simple blue dress, with small silver threads lining the bodice. Her long blonde hair was pulled up in a loose bun, and she never looked more beautiful. His breathe caught at the sight of her. If he lived to be a hundred she would still be the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Hush my little one, don't you cry." Her melodic voice flowed through the doorway as she continued singing to their four month old son. "You have mommy by your side. Your father is here to keep you from harm." She sang as she lifted her head to see her husband leaning against the doorway. She smiled her bright smile as she looked back down at her son, who was sleeping, but moving his lips with a slight cry. "So sleep, my little one, and dream pleasant dreams, and know that we love you for eternity." She drifted off as her son went fast asleep in her arms.

She smiled as she moved her arms up to gently kiss her son's head, and stood up from her rocking chair. She caught her husband's eyes as he helped her stand up and walked with her to lay their son in the crib.

As Caroline placed her sleeping son in the wooden crib, she smiled once more as her husband bent down to kiss his son. Such a simple gesture, but it melted her heart every time.

Klaus pulled David's blue blanket up to cover him, and stood up to watch his son sleep with his little hands forming fists. He felt a hand grasp his, and he intertwined their fingers. It was moments like this he truly treasured. Standing with his wife, watching their son sleep was things he never dreamed could happen to him when he was a rogue.

He looked up to his wife, and smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Years ago, if anyone had told him he would have a beautiful wife, a son, and be ruler of a kingdom, he would have never believed it. Now here he stood, having exactly that, and he couldn't be happier.

Unlocking their hands, he wrapped his right arm around Caroline's shoulders, and together they slowly backed away from the crib. Once they had left the nursery the crossed the hall two doors down to their room.

It was nightfall, and they had been apart for the better part of the afternoon, due to other duties. They hated those moments. They hated being apart even for an hour, but it was the price they paid for being king and queen.

As the door closed to their room, they locked the outside world away for the night.

Caroline turned to her husband as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled as she looked into his eyes, and found such love and passion hidden in the depths, she could hardly breathe.

"I have missed you, Niklaus." She whispered, stroking his long hair.

Klaus smiled, and touched her face with the knuckles of his right hand. "And I missed you, Swan." He whispered in return.

Caroline beamed and leaned into his hand. She would never tire of these moments. She closed her eyes, and savored the feeling of his knuckles stroking her face, softly. Slowly she opened them when his hand traveled to the back of her head, and released her hair from the confines of her hair pins. He smiled as her hair tumbled down her shoulders, and her back. God, how he loved her hair!

Caroline sighed as his fingers wove through her hair. His fingers were magic to her. They made her burn hotter with a single touch. She had told him before he had ruined her, and it was truth. She could never imagine herself with another man, nor would she want to.

Klaus was the only man for her. She didn't need other men to tell her that. She only needed his love for her.

She watched as his eyes flashed with lust, and she knew what was coming next. It was still too soon for her to have relations with her husband, but there were other things they could do, things her husband exceled at perfectly.

She smiled as his lips came down on her, and gently caressed them. She opened her mouth as his lips gently sucked her bottom lip, releasing a moan from her throat. His tongue darted out into her mouth, and sighed as it moved over hers gently. Moving her tongue, she caressed his, and inwardly jumped when he moaned into her mouth.

Her hands moved through his long locks, and she thanked God he had allowed his hair to grow long. She loved it.

Klaus moved his lips over hers, separating only slightly, to move to the other side, before deepening again. He could not get enough of his wife.

Soon they had to separate for the lack of air was beginning to make them lightheaded, but they would never say that.

Caroline smiled as she backed away, and slowly began to push her dress down. The lacings in the back had been loosened, due to Klaus' fingers while they were kissing.

Klaus smirked as her dress fell to the floor, revealing her perfect body, to which he knew so well. He tilted his head, and approached her, only to take off his tunic and undershirt as he walked. Caroline smiled as she took in his well, muscled physique. He was a god in mortal form, and she loved it.

He closed the distance between them, and captured her lips with his once more. He shivered as her hands moved over his chest, and her finger nails gently scraped his chest. He pulled her bare body to his almost bare body and sighed into her mouth.

She was more than he could ever imagine. He moved his lips from hers, and trailed butterfly kisses down her chin, neck, collarbone, and finally to her chest. She threw her head back, as he planted open mouthed kisses on her breasts, careful not to suck on her nipples.

She arched her body towards him, and moaned as his mouth worked magic on her. Gently he bent down and scooped her up in his arms. She smiled into his throat, and placed gentle kisses along his neck. He shivered at the contact, and she could help the giggle escaping her lips.

He laid her carefully on the bed, and climbed in to join her. Softly he kissed her lips, and smiled as she threaded her fingers through his hair. He hated his long hair at first, but she made him love it. Just the feel of her fingers in his long tresses was enough for him to love it. He wouldn't trade that feeling for anything in the world.

She moaned as his fingers moved down her body, gently stroking her. She smiled against his mouth as his fingers stroked her stomach, causing her to giggle slightly. He pulled back, and his mouth curved up into a smile. He loved her laugh.

She stroked his face, and traced his lips with her left hand, as she searched his eyes.

"I love you, Klaus, so much." She whispered, as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes.

He smiled as he lowered his head to gently kiss her lips. He pulled back, and brought his right hand up to caress her face. His thumb ran over her kiss swollen lips, and he searched her eyes.

"I love you, Caroline, more than I have ever thought I could." He whispered, tears brimming in his eyes.

She opened her mouth, and tilted her head to the side. Lifting her head, her mouth kissed his eyes, and gently captured his tears. He sighed as she lowered her head back down on the feather pillows.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, moving his hand over her face into her hair.

She smiled, and ran her right hand through his tresses. "It's probably because I'm so happy and in love." She returned moving her lips in an upturned fashion as her eyes narrowed, playfully.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You were beautiful before you fell in love, swan." He remarked, his eyes twinkling.

She laughed, and tilted her head. "So you are saying I wasn't as beautiful before." She replied, narrowing her eyes again.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I just told you that you were beautiful." He stated, with a smile.

"So I'm not beautiful anymore?" She asked, her eyes brimming with happiness.

He sighed, and bowed his head as he closed his eyes for a moment, before lifting his head up to look into her eyes. "You are always beautiful, Caroline." He whispered, narrowing his eyes.

She shook her head. "That's not what you said." She stated, with a smile, though she was trying to keep a straight face.

He shook his head. "I never said you weren't beautiful, swan. Don't put words in my mouth." He scolded, lightly, pointing his right forefinger at her.

She moved her right hand to his, and pulled his finger to her mouth, where she placed it inside, and began to suck on it.

Klaus' face transformed into total pleasure, as her tongue moved over his finger, and she gently sucked on it. He closed his eyes, as she sucked softly. She was turning him on, and she knew it.

Slowly she pulled his finger out of her mouth, and he opened his eyes. She smiled at the sight of lust in his eyes.

"I can think of something else I want to put in your mouth." She whispered, with a coy smile.

Klaus lifted his brows and smirked. "Oh, really." He whispered, though his voice was shaking with passion.

Caroline nodded, and pulled his face down to hers, and kissed him with so much passion it shook them both.

Her bare left leg moved over his still trouser covered leg, and she smiled into his mouth when he moaned.

She wanted him, that much was certain, but they still couldn't.

His fingers moved from her face down her body once more, and she shivered as he made it to her legs. With a sigh, she opened her legs as his fingers moved over her inner thighs.

She shivered with pleasure as he began to stroke her softly and urgently, as their lips fought for dominance. Needing air, Klaus pulled up as his fingers found their mark, and he gently inserted them inside of her. He watched as her eyes filled with pleasure, and smiled up at him.

He loved watching her. He moved his fingers in and out, and smiled as she writhed underneath him, pushing her hips down on his ever present hand.

His eyes captured hers, as she opened her mouth in a loud moan.

Her back arched, bringing her bare body against his bare upper body. He inhaled sharply at the contact. His eyes widened as her fingers moved down from his hair, to his chest, down further, reaching the edge of his pants. As he continued pumping his fingers in and out of her, she moved her fingers inside his trousers, and began moving them over his manhood.

He couldn't believe the pleasure he was feeling. He was already turned on, even before she began her latest work.

As they continued to pleasure each other, their eyes never deviated. They stayed locked as their pleasure built.

Caroline moved her hips as his fingers curved inside of her, and she bit her bottom lip. She moaned his name, but her eyes never left his.

He felt his hips bow into her hands, as he realized she had pushed his trousers down to his knees. With quick kicks, which added to the pleasure, the pants left his legs, and he moaned as she continued her work.

"God, Caroline!" He moaned out as he fought to look away from her.

After a few more pumps from both of them, they found their release at the hands of the other.

With that Klaus collapsed on his side, as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her, and she released him. The room filled with their panting, and smelled of their sex and sweat.

Klaus moved his mouth over hers in a gentle, soft kiss, as they both came down from their high.

Caroline sighed as he pulled away. "I don't think I can wait until we can fully make love again." She whispered in the silence after their passion had died down to a simmer, and she was resting in his arms with the covers surrounding them.

Klaus chuckled, as he ran his left hand through her hair, and gently kissed her head. "I don't think I can either, love." He whispered, with a smile.

Caroline moved her cheek against his bare chest. "I'm so glad you love me." She whispered, biting her bottom lip.

Klaus frowned and looked down at her, gently lifting her away from him. "Why is that, Caroline?" He asked, searching her loving eyes.

She smiled as she caressed his cheek with her left hand. "Because without you loving me, I wouldn't have made it this far, and I wouldn't have little David." She stated, with a smile.

Klaus searched her eyes, and couldn't help the smile forming on his face or the tears in his eyes. "Well, I'm glad you love me the way you do." He whispered, touching her face with his right hand.

She tilted her head and smiled. "And what is your reason?" She asked, softly.

"Because without you loving me, I would still be on a dark road, and would never have your light guiding me home." He answered, in a deep passionate tone.

Caroline's smile brightened, and she leaned forward to kiss his lips. "Well, then, we are lucky to have each other." She whispered, against his lips.

He chuckled as his fingers wove through her hair, and he deepened the kiss. "I wouldn't say lucky, swan." He whispered, after they pulled back a fraction.

She opened her eyes, and gazed into his azure blues. "Then what would you say?" She asked in a breathless whisper.

He smiled as he caressed her face. "I would say blessed." He answered, with a soft kiss on her lips.

She smiled against his lips, and melted into his embrace.

Yes, she thought as they nestled against each other before they drifted off to sleep, they were blessed.

Little did she know that their blessed life was about to change, drastically.

* * *

**~Bonnie and Kol's Room~**

Bonnie sighed as she watched Kol watch their baby daughter sleeping in her little bassinet.

"Kol, will you let her rest? You've been staring at her for over an hour." She stated, crossing her arms, as she sat against her headboard. She had to admit that she loved seeing Kol fuss over their six month old daughter.

Kol glanced over his shoulder, and sighed as he straightened. "I just can't get over it." He whispered, as he walked over to his wife.

"What?" She asked, as he climbed in the right side of the bed, pulling the covers over them both.

"That I'm a father, and a husband." He stated, leaning back against the headboard.

Bonnie giggled at his face. "Well, if you didn't want to be a father, then you shouldn't have seduced me." She stated, with a smile.

Kol whipped his head around to look at her, his mouth opened. "You seduced me!" He shouted in a whisper.

Bonnie cocked her brow, while stifling a laugh. "Well, you shouldn't have complied." She returned, glancing at the bassinet.

Kol rolled his eyes. "I couldn't stop my body." He muttered, laying his head back against the headboard.

She covered her mouth at his words. "You couldn't stop your body?" She asked, as she threw her head back and laughed. "That's rich, coming from a man who kept luring me in with false kisses, driving me insane in the meantime." She stated, with a sparkle in her eyes.

He had to suppress a chuckle at her wording. "Well, it worked didn't it." He stated, looking straight ahead.

Bonnie dropped her mouth, and gasped. Lifted her right hand, she collapsed it into a fist, and slammed it against his upper left arm, hard.

He flinched, and grasped his arm with his right. "Ow!" He shouted, glaring at her.

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest, and looked straight ahead, only to scoot further down under the covers, and turned onto her side with her back facing him.

Kol smiled, and leaned over to gently kiss her bare shoulder, above her night gown.

She shivered, involuntarily at the contact, and bit her bottom lip as he continued kissing her shoulder, moving up to her neck, jaw, and cheek. Gently rolling her over, he moved his lips over her nose, and then down to her lips.

She couldn't resist. She opened her mouth against his, and moved her left hand to his brown locks. How could she stay mad at this man?

He pulled back, and smiled as she opened her eyes, slowly.

"I hate it when you do that." She muttered, stroking his hair with her hand.

Kol smiled wider. "Do what, lass?" He asked, moving his right hand over her cheek softly.

"Kiss me to win an argument." She stated, plainly with a smile, a dangerous smile.

His smile faded when he recognized the smile. He flinched when she pulled his hair, hard.

"Bonnie!" He shouted, as pulled only a fraction.

"I may love you, Kol Mikaelson, but you can't just kiss me to win an argument. Do you understand?" She asked, as she eased up on his hair.

Kol groaned as he nodded. She smiled softly as she let go of his hair, and turned back around.

He sighed, and shook his head. Well, he was in the dog house, again.

He groaned as he fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Great job, Mikaelson." He muttered, as he glanced at his wife's back. He reached over at the lamp on the nightstand beside him, and turned it down, and shook his head again.

Not knowing that his wife was doing her best to suppress the laughter bubbling in her chest.

* * *

**~Outside the Castle~**

Sophie Devereux sighed as she raised her wrist to knock on the doors. She shivered as the cold wind began to blow through her shabby coat. She felt arms around her, and she gave a weak smile to the girl beside her.

The doors slowly opened, and she turned back to the person on the other side. She took in his appearance, and realized this was a high ranking guard.

"Please I have urgent business with King Niklaus." Sophie sputtered, even with the extra heat from Camille, she was still freezing.

Stefan Salvatore studied the women carefully, and stepped aside.

As they stepped inside, he held up his hand.

"Forgive me, but it is procedure." He stated, calmly, but firmly, stepping towards them.

Sophie nodded, and stepped away from Camille. Slowly she raised her arms, and Stefan padded her down quickly, stopping at her boots, where her dagger rested.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take that." He replied, softly.

Sophie nodded, and bent over. Quickly she pulled the dagger from its hidden sheath, and held it out to Stefan.

Stefan nodded, and then turned to Camille. Camille spread her arms outward, and waited for Stefan to finish padding her down. She glanced at Sophie, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Please, you have to help my friend." She replied, glancing at Stefan, who was straightening.

Stefan glanced at Sophie, and his face filled with concern.

"We've been traveling all night to get here." Camille continued, stepping towards her friend.

Stefan nodded. "I'll see you to your rooms." He stated, turning on his heel. "There will be a guard posted outside the door, in case you need anything." Stefan replied, softly, as Sophie continued shivering.

Camille nodded. "When will we see the king?" She asked, holding her friend close.

Stefan sighed. "You might be able to see him in the morning. I'll let him know that you are here, and he will decide on whether or not to see you." He stated, firmly.

Camille nodded, and looked at her friend softly.

Sophie looked up at Stefan. "Tell him it's Sophie Devereux, and it concerns Marcel." She began, through her shivers. "He'll know what it means." She stated, before she collapsed from the cold and total exhaustion.

"Sophie!" Camille shouted, as she tried to hold her friend up.

Stefan reached forward and picked the young brunette up in his arms, and nodded to the nearest guard. "Get the physician, quickly." He commanded.

The guard nodded, and took off in search of the doctor.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel! Remember to leave kind reviews, NO HARSH COMMENTS!**

**Again if you have not read The Swan Princess and the Rogue, you don't have to, but in some cases you might get confused. So it is suggestion that you read it!**

**Next chapter will be up very soon!**

**Until Next Time…**


	2. Mother's Love

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED THIS STORY! I'm so thankful for each and every one of you! You have know idea!**

**Warning: Smut below! Just so you know...**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The garden was beautiful. The roses were in bloom, and the sweet scent of their nectar drifted into to Caroline's nose, and she drank it in. She smiled as she walked down one of many pathways in the garden, inhaling the scent of the roses.

She clutched her son tightly to her chest, and smiled as he let out a laugh and reached for a stray rose.

She laughed as he continued to reach. Moving her body to the side, she watched as he grasped a white rose. She shook her head, and gently pulled the rose from her son's hand.

"I don't think you want it, David." She whispered, as he continued to reach for it. She gently kissed his head, and felt so much love in her chest. She never knew she could feel this form of love. She never knew it existed. This was different than the love she felt for Klaus. This was a pure mother's love.

David nuzzled his head against his mother's chest, and gently grasped the bodice of her blue simple dress.

She sighed as she continued walking through the garden as her son nestled against her chest. She smiled as she saw her mother and Esther sitting on a blanket in the center of the garden.

"What brings you two out here?" She asked, as she approached them.

Elizabeth stood up and smiled as she hugged her daughter and grandson. "Well, it was such a beautiful day, and we decided to come out here and enjoy it." She answered as her daughter hugged Esther.

Caroline smiled as David lifted his head and gurgled as he reached for Liz. Liz obliged and picked up her grandson. She kissed his cheek, and laughed as she lifted him up in the air causing him to laugh.

Caroline smiled brightly hearing her son's laughter.

Esther wrapped her left arm around Caroline's shoulder, and smiled down at her. "How is life as a mother?" She asked, as she steered Caroline to the blanket.

Caroline smiled as Liz toted David around the garden around them. "I love it. David is a blessing, and I wouldn't trade being his mother for anything." She answered, looking at her son laughing as Liz tickled his face.

Esther smiled and nodded. "David is a good boy." She remarked with a soft smile.

Caroline nodded, and lowered her head. "He is." She returned, softly.

Esther tilted her head. "How is my son handling everything?" She asked with slight concern.

Caroline brightened at the mention of her husband. "He loves it. He loves David. He dotes on him every chance he gets." She answered with a smile.

Esther nodded and lowered her head. "I knew he had a fear about turning out like Mikael, but I heard that you quickly dismissed that thought." She stated, lifting her head to watch Liz and David.

Caroline nodded. "I told him he would never be like Mikael." She stated vehemently. "Klaus is a good man, and he would do whatever it takes to protect David." She added with a glance towards her mother-in-law.

Esther smiled wanly. "Mikael never did that." She whispered, lowering her eyes.

Caroline moved her glance to Esther and tilted her head with sadness filling her eyes. "Did you love him?" She asked, not really knowing why she needed to know.

Esther nodded. "I did, for a long time." She whispered, lifting her eyes to Caroline. "A part of me still does, but I realize now I was in love with a fantasy and a hope." She added, sadly.

Caroline reached forward and grasped her mother-in-law's hand gently. "We can't help who we fall in love with, Esther." She whispered, gently.

Esther nodded. "I know, and I'm glad my son survived Mikael, and found you. You are good for him, Caroline." She whispered, placing her free hand over Caroline's.

Caroline blushed slightly and smiled. "I think we are good for each other." She remarked, moving her eyes to the path she had walked down previously.

Her smile brightened, and Esther knew without looking who was coming down the path.

Caroline quickly stood up, and walked, rather quickly, to the object of their conversation. With a smile gracing her face, and a light in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around him.

Klaus smiled as he gathered her in his arms. He loved having her in his arms. His eyes closed as he breathed in her fragrance.

She pulled back and watched as his eyes opened to look into hers. "Good morning, Nik." She whispered, with a bright smile.

Klaus smiled in return, and gently kissed her lips. "Good morning, Caroline." He whispered back.

Even though they had already wished a good morning, they loved repeating it until the afternoon came around. Not to mention that this particular morning, Klaus had to rush for a meeting with some of the courts.

Caroline smiled and touched his face as she traced his scruff beard. "How was the meeting?" She asked, looking into his azure eyes.

Klaus sighed, and pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "It went as well as it could. I suppose." He answered with a wan smile.

Caroline nodded. He sounded drained, which only meant one thing. The court tried his patience. She leaned forward, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She knew he needed to unwind.

She pulled back, and dropped her arms from his body, only to grasp his right hand with her left.

"I was just talking with your mom and mine when you came up." She explained with a gesture to his mother, who was watching them with a smile on her face.

Klaus nodded to his mother, and turned back to his wife. "I can leave if you want." He whispered with a hint of sadness. He didn't want to leave her.

Caroline smiled sweetly and shook her head. "No, you need me, and I certainly need you." She replied with a knowing smile. He knew that smile.

Klaus smiled broadly, and squeezed her hand gently.

Caroline turned her attention to her mom and Esther, and smiled. "Will you please watch David?" She asked, as David crawled a little ways on the blanket, towards Klaus.

Klaus smiled as he glanced at his wife, and bent down to his son. He gently picked him up, and held him in his arms.

David smiled big as his father picked him up. He touched Klaus' face, moved it to Klaus' mouth, and then his nose. Klaus chuckled at his son's antics, gently grasped his son's hand, and kissed it softly.

Caroline watched with tears in her eyes. She loved watching her husband and her son. She glanced at Esther and noticed the same tears in her eyes.

Klaus was definitely not Mikael.

Esther stood up, and walked over to her son. She smiled as Klaus kissed his son's cheek before handing him to her.

David didn't seem to want to leave his father, for when he left Klaus' arms he began to reach for him more aggressively, and pouted.

Klaus grasped his son's hands, and kissed them gently, calming him instantly. Klaus smiled and looked up to his mother.

Esther smiled, and nodded. "You're a great father, Niklaus." She whispered, leaning forward to kiss her son's cheek.

Klaus swallowed and nodded. "Thank you, mother." He whispered, softly.

Esther looked at Caroline and smiled. "Go spend some time with your wife." She whispered, to her son. "Elizabeth and I will watch little David." She replied with a glance at Liz.

Klaus nodded, and reached for his wife's hand. As they turned to walk further into the garden, Esther smiled as she bounced David gently.

Liz approached her friend and smiled. "Your prediction was right, Esther." She whispered, as David placed his fists in his mouth.

Esther smiled knowingly. "Yes, I was." She whispered, as she glanced at her friend.

Klaus and Caroline were perfect together.

**~X~**

They walked further into the garden, in silence. It was a comfortable silence; just knowing they were in each other's presence was enough for them. They didn't need words. Their bond was stronger than that.

Caroline stopped beside a red rose bush, and reached out with her left hand and brought it to her nose. She smiled as the sweet fragrance greeted her. Her right hand was clasped tightly in Klaus' left. She straightened, and turned her head to see Klaus watching her with a soft look on his face.

She smiled, and leaned into him. Klaus lifted his right hand and brushed her face gently. He was so grateful she had worn her hair down today. She was a vision.

She smiled and leaned her face into his hand. She searched his eyes, and touched his chest with her left hand.

Klaus moved his eyes from her and glanced down to her mouth only to quickly look back up into her blue-green eyes.

Slowly he leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. It was like their first kiss, soft and yielding, but filled with passion and love.

Caroline moved her left hand under his right arm, and pulled her body closer to his. His right hand wove through her hair, as he tilted his head to deepen their kiss.

Caroline moaned as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance in her mouth. Shivers ran down her spine as his tongue traced hers. Her veins were on fire. Her mind was leaving her completely.

Klaus pulled back when he felt his chest heaving from lack of oxygen. It was a powerful kiss, but what would he expect from the love of his life. He gazed into her eyes, and saw not only desire, but so much love he nearly melted on the spot.

He traced her swollen lips with his right hand, and smiled. "You have no idea how much I love you." He whispered, his voice filled with passion.

Caroline smiled and nodded. "I have a pretty good idea, Nik, because I love you just as much." She whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Klaus closed his eyes at the contact, and pulled her into an embrace. He realized then, that his left and her right were still intertwined at their sides, but he didn't want to separate them.

He moved his face into her neck, and gently moved his lips beneath her ear. He smiled as she shivered and let out a breathy moan.

He felt her breath on his ear, and couldn't help but feel the desire building in his veins.

"Nik, it's time." She whispered, breathlessly, her nose ghosting over his ear.

Klaus swallowed hard, and felt his shaft hardening. Pulling away from her, he looked into her eyes.

"Caroline." He whispered in a questioning tone.

Caroline smiled and nodded. That was all he needed.

Gathering her up in his arms, he crushed his lips on hers.

Caroline felt him release her right hand, and smiled into his lips as she moved her fingers through his long shoulder length hair.

He moved his mouth from her lips, and trailed them down her neck with open mouth kisses. She moaned as he moved further down to her chest, kissing her breasts just above the end of the material.

She threw her head back, as he devoured every inch of her skin with such passion she knew it would not be long before they were whole once more.

Normally, when he made love to her, it was a slow build, but they had been waiting for months, giving Caroline's body time to recover from childbirth, even though the doctor had said one month would be more than enough, Klaus had been hesitant. Four months was their limit, and Klaus was grateful. He loved making love with his wife, but he wanted her to be safe and healthy above anything else, and if staying celibate for four months was the price he was going to have to pay, then he would pay it.

Caroline smiled as she felt her dress being pushed down her body. She didn't care at the moment that her mother, mother-in-law, and her son were only a few yards away. All she cared about was being with her husband. Right now.

Klaus felt her hands move to the buttons of his tunic, and moved back only a fraction, giving her enough room to unhook the buttons. Her fingers stilled though when his mouth latched on to her breast. He smiled as he heard her moan. His hands moved to his side as he straightened and looked into her eyes. She had finished with his buttons, and pushed his tunic off his shoulders, her hands ghosting over his bare skin. Klaus shivered at the contact, and pulled her closer to him once more.

He realized she had no undergarments on, and he then knew that she had prepared for this. The thought made him want her even more.

His lips latched onto hers, and he moaned as she moved her fingers over the plans of his chest with abandoned passion, and landed on the edge of his pants. His fingers moved over her bare body as her fingers unfastened his trousers.

Kicking off his boots, he helped her push his trousers off his body with so much speed, he never knew he had.

He wanted to lay her down on the ground, but he didn't think he could make it that far.

With a devious smirk, he led her, quickly, to a cover of trees. Caroline smiled as he pushed her against the trunk of a smooth tree, and looked into her eyes.

She smiled back into his lust filled eyes, and nodded. She knew what he wanted, what he needed, and she was more than happy to oblige.

He tilted his head, and moved his lips over hers as he picked her up, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt him pull back from her lips, and she opened her eyes as he lowered her down onto his hard shaft.

She gasped as the feeling of him inside her brought her home. Her fingers squeezed into his shoulders as his fingers squeezed her waist.

Their eyes locked as he began to move. She bit her bottom lip, as he moved softly at first, and then began to pick up the pace. A moan escaped her lips as he moved in her roughly. It was the roughest he had ever been with her, and yet he was still gentle with her. He wasn't hurting her. He was loving her.

Their eyes stayed locked as their passion began to build faster and harder than ever before.

He knew by her eyes that she wasn't in pain. His one worry when he pushed into her was that he would hurt her, but judging by the pleasure on her face, he wasn't.

"Oh, Klaus." She moaned as he moved to the side, hitting her pleasure spot.

He groaned as she moaned his name. He watched as her eyes rolled involuntarily as he hit her spot a few more times. She was coming apart, and he loved watching her.

She wanted to scream, but she couldn't, not here. She dropped her head into his shoulder, and bit his shoulder, hard, as her orgasm hit her body wilder than ever before.

He growled as her teeth came down. It was painful, but a pleasurable pain, as he groaned her name as his pleasure ripped through him as her walls clenched around him not once, but twice.

He groaned as he thrust two more times, and felt a white pleasure rip through his body, and as Caroline pulled her head up, he knew she was just as sated as he was.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes before Klaus gently pulled out of her, and set her on the ground.

Caroline felt her knees wobble as leaned against the tree to gain her balance and strength. She smiled as Klaus leaned on her with both arms on either side of her body. She looked into his sated eyes, and raised her right hand to touch his sweat covered face.

"I love you, Klaus." She whispered, as she kissed his lips gently.

Klaus sighed against her lips, and leaned his forehead on hers when they separated. "I love you, Caroline." He whispered in return. He pulled back to search her eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't gentle with you, love." He replied, with slight pain.

Caroline giggled and shook her head. "I wasn't expecting you to be, Klaus." She stated, moving her hand to his bare chest.

He shivered at the contact, and smiled for a brief moment before it faded. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, searching her face.

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "No, you didn't. In fact, I rather enjoyed that side of you." She whispered, with a slight blush. Even though he was her husband, she was still slightly embarrassed, but not much.

He smiled and touched her face with his lips. "I enjoyed that side of you too, love." He whispered, seductively, causing her to shiver.

She bit her lip, as she glanced at the mark on his shoulder. She gingerly touched it, and looked at him sorrowfully.

"I'm so sorry for that." She whispered, with a sorry look.

He shook his head. "I'll wear it proudly, love. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're mine, and I'm yours. This just proves it." He stated, fervently.

She smiled as her fingers traced the mark. "I'm yours." She whispered, looking back up into his eyes. "You're mine." She stated, passionately.

Klaus smirked and nodded. He inhaled sharply as she leaned forward to kiss her mark on his shoulder.

"We better return to the palace." He whispered, as she pulled back. "We'll continue this later tonight." He added, kissing her lips softly.

Caroline giggled as she returned the kiss.

Klaus pulled back begrudgingly, and grasped her hand. He knew if he didn't return back to the palace soon, he would ravish her again and again. Oh, he loved this woman.

As they finished dressing, with Caroline buttoning his shirt, as his fingers fixed her hair, they heard someone approaching them. They didn't break apart, nor did they stop what they were doing. They were not ashamed for what they had done. They were married and in love. No one ever ridiculed them for their actions. Even the court welcomed it, which seemed unusual.

Klaus lifted his head and saw Stefan approaching them with a pained expression on his face.

"What is it, Stefan?" Klaus asked, holding Caroline close to his side.

Stefan bowed his head, and looked squarely at Klaus. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty, but last night two women came to the castle, and demanded to see you." He began, glancing at Caroline, who tightened her hold on her husband unconsciously. "One of the women passed out just as they entered, and the doctor has looked her over, as has Bonnie." He continued, with a grave look on his face.

Klaus began to look impatient. Caroline looked up at her husband for a brief moment, before speaking. "Is she alright?" She asked, looking at Stefan.

Stefan nodded. "She will be. It was mainly exhaustion, from what the doctor said. She just needs some rest. Bonnie is tending to her." He answered, softly.

Caroline nodded. "What do they want?" She asked, touching her husband's chest softly.

Stefan sighed. "They wanted to speak with Klaus. They said it was urgent, and the one who had passed out gave her name, and said Klaus would know her." He stated, looking at Klaus' dark face. "She said her name was Sophie Devereux, and she said it had something to do with a man named Marcel." He finished, watching as Klaus' features clouded over, and the blood began to drain from his face.

"Is she awake?" Klaus ground out.

Stefan nodded. "For the moment, but I don't know for how long." He answered, glancing at Caroline.

Caroline watched as Klaus' face became dark at the mention of the names, and she knew they were people from his past. A pain entered her heart, and she knew it was from Klaus, not from her.

Klaus glanced at his wife, and searched her eyes. "Go back to our son, and I'll see you later, love." He ordered, gently.

From the tone of his voice, she knew not to question him, nor to argue either. She nodded, and touched his face with her left hand.

Klaus sighed at the contact, and returned the gesture with his right hand. With a soulful look, he left her side and followed Stefan back to the palace.

She wrapped her arms around her, and sighed. Something was wrong. She could feel it, and it wasn't from Klaus' new mood swing. It was from something else entirely, and she knew it wasn't good.

**~X~**

Jean walked down the hallway with her hand over her growing belly. She couldn't help the smile on her face at the thought of in just a few short months she was going to be a mother, again. Only one thing worried her, was she going to be a good mother?

Galen often told her she was going to be a great mother, and she wanted to believe him, but she had mishaps happen in her life that she wondered if she could in fact be the kind of mother her child needed to have.

She sighed as she came to a long opened window with the sun shining through, and stopped to place her forearms on the stoned sill. She looked out into the open landscape, and into the garden. She watched as Klaus walked with Stefan back to the palace and Caroline come into view a little later. She smiled as she watched Caroline swoop her son up, and twirl him around.

Caroline was a terrific mother. She was a queen and a wife, but she still managed to make time for her son. Jean envied that.

She didn't have the same conditions as Caroline. She wasn't queen, but she was a wife, and she was about to be a mother.

She lowered her brown head, and closed her eyes. She envied the love. True she had love with Galen and Klaus, in fact, she had the love of every member of the Mikaelson clan, but she never knew the love of a mother.

Maybe that was why she was worried about becoming one. She never had a mother of her own. Maybe if she had a mother of her own, she wouldn't have had to deal with an abusive father and the rape from his best friend.

Her face turned to a scowl as she thought of the man who had raised her. She hadn't seen or spoke to him since she returned from the Crusades, thanks to Klaus, Elijah, and Galen, but she knew he was still around. Hayley was proof of that.

Hayley had been her father's slut turned Tyler's sex slave, as Jean so eloquently put it, and was killed by Jean's hand. She had been sent to kill Jean, and Jean had politely returned the favor, by running a sword through the bitch's stomach.

Jean lifted her head and gazed down at Caroline dancing around with her son in her arms. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of what it would have been like if she had a mother like that.

She sighed as she felt a swift kick in her stomach. She straightened and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry, you. I promise I won't abandon you like my own mother did." She whispered, stroking her stomach. "I promise you, that I will be the best mother I can be." She added, as the tears fell down her face.

She felt a hand softly grace her face, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She glanced up and caught the light blue eyes of her husband. She groaned as she wiped her eyes.

"Damn these hormones." She growled, looking back out of the window.

Vaughn smiled, as he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, resting on top of her right hand over her stomach. "You don't have to blame the hormones, every time you cry, Bonnie Jean." He whispered, kissing her softly on the head.

Jean rolled her eyes, but he couldn't see them.

"Don't roll your eyes." He stated, in her ear, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"How the hell can you know that I rolled my eyes, when you are standing behind me?" She asked, in a frustrated tone.

Vaughn chuckled and kissed her temple. "Because, my Bonnie Jean, I know you, and when I make a comment like the one I just made, you have a nasty habit of rolling your eyes." He whispered, softly.

Jean sighed, and leaned back into his arms. "I thought you had a post you had to go to." She commented with venom.

Since she gotten pregnant, Klaus had restricted her to less and less guard duty, much to the chagrin of Jean. It was even worse when her husband had agreed. She responded by throwing Vaughn out of their bed, and making him sleep in the hall, until she had cooled down. Four days later.

"I do, but it's not for an hour, and I wanted to see how you were before I went." He answered, with a smile.

Jean bit her lip. She loved Vaughn, truly she did, but the whole protective side she could do without. She could take care of herself, but try telling him that. He was just as stubborn as she was. That was why she fell in love with him.

"Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine." She stated, stepping away from his embrace, and turning to face him. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to lie down." She started, but paused lifting her finger. "But don't think it's because you want me to. I'm lying down because my back and feet are killing me." She added, starting down the hall.

Vaughn smiled as he shook his head. He jogged to her, and grasped her upper right arm, and gently turned her to him. With a sigh, he slammed his mouth on hers, and passionately kissed her before pulling back.

"When I get off, I'll give you a full rub down, my Bonnie Jean." He whispered, against her lips, before kissing her again.

Jean moaned, and felt her veins grow hot with desire. She groaned as he pulled back, and she slowly opened her eyes to see him gaze at her softly, and then gave her wink, before stepping away heading down the hall to his post.

Jean opened her mouth, and then quickly closed it. With a roll of her eyes she started down the hall towards their room.

"A rub down my ass." She groaned out as she closed the door with a smirk and a shiver of anticipation.

* * *

**What did you think? Now be kind in your reviews! If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. :)**

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon! I ask that you all be patient! :)**

**How does Klaus know Sophie? What does this mean for Klaus and Caroline? Will their happiness be taken? Continue reading to find out...**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Past Coming to Bite

**I apologize for the long wait, but I had a family crisis to deal with, and it caused me to have severe writer's block.**

**I am not entirely positive about this chapter, but it is what it is. I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! YOU GUYS MEAN ALOT TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Bonnie sighed as she wiped the young woman's forehead with a cloth. She glanced up at the young woman's friend, and smiled.

"She's going to be fine." She replied, calmly.

Camille nodded her head. "I just don't understand why you have to take care of her. Why couldn't the doctor?" She asked, in a frantic manner.

Bonnie placed the cloth in the water basin, to her right, and stood up. "Because the doctor had other calls to make, and I'm one of the few people in the castle who is a healer." She explained, calmly.

Camille nodded, and sighed sorrowfully. "I'm sorry. It's just…" She trailed off, sitting down on the bed to Sophie's right. "Sophie is all the family I have, and if something ever happened to her, I don't know what I would do." She whispered, sorrowfully.

Bonnie nodded, and sighed. "I understand, but don't worry. She's going to be fine." She replied, walking around the bed to touch Camille's shoulder.

"Is she awake?"

Bonnie turned and smiled lightly at Klaus, who was standing in the doorway. His eyes moved to the woman lying in the bed, and his features darkened, as if a bad memory was taking over his mind.

Bonnie shook her head. "Not yet, Klaus." She whispered, stepping towards him.

Camille stood up, and her eyes widened. "You're Klaus?" She asked, glancing at Bonnie.

Klaus gave a curt nod. "I am." He replied, shortly.

Camille bowed slightly, and he could see the fear in her eyes. She knew.

He turned his attention to Bonnie. "Let me know when she awakens again." He whispered, softly, but in a demanding tone.

Bonnie nodded. "Of course." She replied, studying his face.

Klaus glanced at her and nodded, before turning on his heel to leave the room, as quickly as he could.

Bonnie turned her head and glanced at the woman in the bed. Why did Klaus suddenly become dark when he saw this woman? Why would she want to see him?

Bonnie frowned as she considered the questions, and turned her head to the door where Klaus had left from a few minutes before.

She turned to Camille, and gave a wan smile. "I'm going to leave for a few minutes, but I'll return." She replied, softly.

Camille nodded, and sat down beside her friend once more.

Bonnie nodded, and walked out of the room. She needed to find Kol.

**~X~**

Klaus stormed into the library, and grabbed the first thing he could reach, a brown book, and flung it across the room, as fast and hard as he could.

He growled when heard the crash, and grabbed another object, and flung it.

"Easy, Klaus, you could actually break something."

Klaus closed his eyes for a brief moment, stalked across the room to the far shelf, and grasped the brown shelf tightly.

"What do you want, Jean?" He asked, staring at the books.

Jean shrugged, as she closed the door behind her, and approached him. "I saw you stalk in here like a man possessed, and you know me, I have to know what's going on." She stated as she studied the books on the floor.

Klaus shoved away from the shelf, and turned to face her. "Some things are better off not knowing, Jean." He growled out, going to the picture window, which overlooked the far river.

Jean shrugged once more and approached. "Well, you know me. I want to know everything, especially things better off not knowing." She stated, with a smirk.

Klaus shook his head. "Trust me; you don't want to know this." He whispered, his eyes becoming distant.

Jean sighed. "Klaus, you're my friend, my brother, you know you can talk to me." She replied, softly, watching his face soften slightly at her words.

Klaus turned his head, and glared at her. "Some things are best left alone." He stated, brushing past her towards the door.

"Will you tell Caroline?" She asked, turning to face him, and watched as he stilled, and bowed his head.

Klaus slowly turned around, and faced her. "I don't know if I can." He whispered, his eyes once again becoming distant.

Jean tilted her head. "Well, if you won't talk to me, maybe you should talk to her, I mean, she is your wife." She replied, with a smile.

Klaus frowned. "She wouldn't understand." He whispered, turning his head.

"She might, if you explain it to her." She replied, watching him. "Does this have anything to do with the two women who came to the castle last night?" She asked, stepping towards him.

Klaus nodded. "Yes, it does." He whispered, as his body stiffened slightly.

Jean sighed. "Do you know them?" She asked, stopping within a few feet from him, placing her hands on her stomach.

Klaus nodded. "One of them, a long time ago." He whispered, lowering his eyes.

"How well did you know this woman?" She asked, bracing herself for the worst.

Klaus smirked. "Not as well as you might thing, Jean." He stated, walking over to a large chair, and sat down. "She was just a friend, nothing more." He replied, propping his right arm up, and began to rub his chin with his right hand.

Jean nodded. "You didn't sleep with her, did you? Please tell me you didn't." She asked, bowing her head, and walking toward him, holding up her hands. "Because it would mean that I would have to kill you." She added with a roll of her eyes.

Klaus shook his head with a slight smile at his friend's remark. "I didn't." He replied, looking off into the distance. "I killed her father." He added in a whisper.

Jean gave a slow nod. "And she was still your friend." She stated, though wanted it to be a question.

Klaus nodded. "Her father was…" He began, dropping his arm, slowly looking up to Jean. "He was abusing her. I stopped him before he could kill her." He finished, looking down.

Jean swallowed hard at his words. "You saved her life." She whispered, lifting her head. She knew Klaus was noble, especially when it came to fatherly abuse. He couldn't stand it, perhaps because he had withstood it as a child, and he couldn't stand it being done on anyone else. It was one of the best things about Klaus.

Klaus nodded once more. "I did, just like I saved you, and we remained friends, until…" He trailed off again, his eyes filling with hatred.

"Until what, Klaus?" She asked, looking at him. When he wouldn't answer, she huffed. "Damn it, Klaus, until what?!" She shouted in his face.

Klaus abruptly stood up, and glared at her. "Until she sold me out to Marcel." He stated, harshly, turning on his heel to walk out the room.

Jean watched as he slammed the door. She sighed, and her brown eyes narrowed as she soaked in his words. She didn't even get the bitch's name, but she could bet the woman was not going to be a welcome addition to the castle once she woke up. Nobody betrays Niklaus Mikaelson. Nobody.

**~X~**

Caroline smiled as she watched her son crawl around his play room, and couldn't help but laugh as he struggled to grab the blanket, draping down from the small table in front of him.

"David, I don't think you can reach it." She replied, with a small laugh.

David reached out his chubby little hands, and giggled as he kept missing the blanket. Caroline shook her head, and stood up from her rocking chair. She smiled as she scooped up her son, and lifted him up the air.

David let out a laugh as his mother twirled him around, and Caroline laughed with him, as she slowed down, and brought him to her chest. Softly she kissed his forehead, and smiled.

"You are just like you father." She whispered, with another kiss.

"That could be a bad thing."

Caroline smiled as she turned to see her husband in the doorway. Her smile faded as she took in his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, stepping towards him, and struggled to keep her son from reaching for his father.

Klaus sighed, and smiled softly as he took his son from his wife's arms.

Caroline smiled and touched her son's soft head, which was almost covered in dark sandy blonde curls, like his father. "Klaus." She whispered, lifting her eyes to his.

Klaus frowned. "I didn't get to speak to the woman, but I can just imagine what she wants." He stated in a low tone, grasping his son's hand in his.

"What?" She asked, searching his eyes.

He took a deep breathe, and sighed. "Nothing, love." He whispered, which meant, to Caroline, that he would tell her later.

Caroline sighed as David placed his head on Klaus' chest. She smiled as she touched her son's head, and looked up into her husband's eyes. "He is his father's son." She whispered, softly.

Klaus sighed and looked down at his son, his face contorting in a contemplative phase.

"Klaus, what is it?" She asked, as she studied him, and the minutes seemed to drag on.

Klaus shook his head, and carried his, now, sleeping son to his crib, and gently laid him down. He watched his son move his bottom lip in a silent cry in his sleep. Klaus smiled as his son's fist opened and closed, and he placed his right pointer finger in his son's small hand. His smile widened as the tiny fist wrapped around his finger.

He lifted his head slightly when he felt a hand on his back.

A sigh left his lips as Caroline's head fell on his shoulder. It was moments like this that made him think he could do anything, and forget about his past, but as always the past comes to bite him in the ass. He straightened and gently pulled his finger out of his son's grasp, and gently grasped his wife's hand with his right. With one last look at his sleeping son, he turned with his wife by his side, and left the room.

Caroline followed him as they entered their room, and softly closed the door, watching as Klaus began to pace.

"What is it?" She asked, as he placed his right hand over his chin in his thinking phase.

Klaus glanced up at her, but shook his head. He didn't want to tell her for fear that she would look at him with new eyes. She told him before that no matter what he had done in his past or what he would do would ever take her love away, and he believed her, but this time he wasn't so sure.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and approached her husband. Reaching out with both hands, she grasped his upper arms, causing him to stop.

"Klaus." She whispered, searching his distant eyes.

He sighed as closed his eyes. "If she's here, then it's for a reason." He began in a low voice.

Caroline tilted her head, and narrowed her eyes. "What reason?" She asked, for herself and for Klaus.

His face clouded over. "I don't know, but it won't be good." He answered, with worry. "Especially if it has to do with Marcel." He stated with venom.

Caroline tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Who is Marcel? And how do you know this person?" She asked, watching his face contract.

"Marcel is danger, Caroline." He stated, reaching forward and grasping her upper arms in his hands. "Believe me when I tell you he is no one you wish to know." He added, in a stern voice.

Caroline searched his eyes. "Nik, what did he do?" She asked, realizing there was something more behind his words.

He lifted his head back, and stared. "It's not so much to what he did, but what I did to him." He whispered, looking off into the distance, as his hands dropped from her arms, and he stepped back.

"What did you do?" She asked in a hushed whisper, but he still heard. "Klaus, talk to me." She replied, watching as his back stiffened.

Oh, he wanted to tell her, but how could he? Could he tell her about his atrocious past? Would she still love him? She might, but he would always wonder if it would turn into pity or worse, hate. It would kill him inside if he ever heard those words spoken from her mouth, and her eyes.

Caroline watched him with his back facing her. She knew he had a horrible past, and she knew part of it, but she always suspected there was something more hidden deep within his past that he carried with him. A burden that she knew needed to be lifted. Taking a tender step forward, she walked towards him, and slowly placed her arms around his back, where her palms would rest on his chest, and placed her head against the base of his neck. She felt him relax under her touch, and she knew he wouldn't talk yet, but she needed to let him know that when he was ready she would be there. Always be there to love him through it.

Klaus lifted his hands, and placed them over hers. He felt her calming presence surround him, and he relaxed. Lightly he felt her lips on his neck, sending shivers and peace through his body.

"Klaus." She whispered, laying her head on his back.

He inhaled at her voice, and pulled her arms away from him. Slowly he switched his hands, and turned around to look at her.

He searched her eyes, and found all of his doubt being melted away. With a wan smile he gave her an answer. He would tell her, but not now.

That was all she needed to know.

Leaning forward, he softly touched his lips with hers, and then pulled her into his embrace. Someday soon, he was going to have to tell her the truth, and on that day her love for him was going to be tested. He just wasn't sure if it was going to be a good thing.

Caroline smiled as she rested her head on his chest. This was enough, for now. She remembered with painful remembrance when she was separated from him for a month. She couldn't bear the thought of being separated from him again, not even emotionally. He was her rock, her sanctuary, her best friend.

She felt his right hand stroking her long blonde hair, and she closed her eyes, relishing in the feel. Slowly she pulled back, and lifted her eyes to his.

They looked so ancient, full of pain and anger, and yet when they gazed into hers, they turned to love and tenderness.

She smiled softly, as she lifted her right hand, and touched his scruffy face. "No matter what you have done, Niklaus, I will always love you." She whispered, sternly. "Remember that. Nothing will ever change my heart." She added, searching his eyes.

Klaus inhaled deeply at her conviction, and gave a slow nod. He wanted to believe her, and his heart did, but his mind was still having the smallest hint of doubt.

"I love you, Klaus, always and forever." She whispered, leaning forward to gently place her lips on his.

He sighed into her mouth, caressed her cheek with his right hand, and gently threaded his fingers through her blonde hair. His lips opened slightly, and he opened his eyes after he heard her moan into his mouth.

He loved watching her. Her long lashes gently caressed her bottom lashes. Her forehead furrowed slightly as her brows lifted and dropped. She was a vision.

He smiled as he slowly pulled back with his eyes still watching her, when her eyes slowly opened.

"I love you too, Caroline, always and forever." He whispered, searching her eyes.

Caroline's eyes watered and she sent him a flashing smile. "My charming rogue husband." She whispered, softly.

He chuckled softly, and leaned his forehead down on hers. "My beautiful swan wife." He whispered, softly in return.

Caroline sighed as they stood in their bedroom, holding each other, both wondering when their peaceful life was going to turn.

**~X~**

Jean walked gingerly down the hall towards the guest room. She didn't know why she was walking to the room; all she knew was she wanted to see the woman who betrayed Klaus.

She sighed as she reached the door. Slowly she reached out with her right hand and turned the knob. She pushed the door open, and her eyes widened as her gaze fell on the woman lying in the bed a few feet away.

Just as the door opened, the woman's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes moved to the side, and widened as she looked at the fuming brunette, standing in the doorway.

Jean didn't know what to do. Should she run? No, she was stronger than that. Her eyes narrowed, angrily.

Sophie swallowed, and slowly tried to sit up. Camille moved her hand up to Sophie's upper arms, and helped her to sit up.

Sophie groaned as she sat up and leaned against headboard.

Jean slowly shook her head, as her eyes locked with Sophie's.

"Sophie." She growled out, her voice full of ice.

Sophie swallowed hard as she gave a slow nod. "Jean." She replied, her eyes lowering to Jean's growing belly. "Oh, Jean." She whispered, looking up into Jean's flashing brown eyes.

Jean's jaw clenched at Sophie's words. "You're the one who betrayed Klaus?" She asked in a tense voice.

Sophie closed her eyes and lowered her head.

Jean bit her bottom lip, and rolled her eyes. "I should have known it would be you." She stated, in a vengeful voice.

Sophie lifted her head. "Jean, it's not what you think." She began, holding up her left hand.

Jean shook her head. "No, bitch, it's exactly what I think." She shouted, lifting her right hand with a pointer finger erect, and then dropping her hand down to her side. "First, you betrayed me, and then you betray Klaus, and now you crawl here claiming you want to help!" She shouted, stepping further into the room.

She shook her head. "I thought I would never see you again, and I prayed I never would." She stated, glaring at Sophie.

Sophie shook her head. "Jean, I…" She began, but Jean shook her head.

"No, save it, Sophie. I don't give a damn about what you have to say. As long as you stay the hell away from me, everything will be just fine." She stated with a growl, turning on her heel, and left the room, slamming the door as she left.

Camille, who had remained quiet the entire time, turned to Sophie. "Sophie, who was that?" She asked, lifting her left arm to point to the door.

Sophie sighed. "Someone I once knew a long time ago." She whispered, lifting her gaze to the closed door. "Someone I considered a friend, until I betrayed her." She added, in a distant voice.

Camille gave a slow nod as her friend's eyes filled with overflowing tears, and she felt her heart break at the sight. She didn't know the whole story about Sophie's past, but she assumed it was riddled with darkness. She knew one day she would hear the whole story, but not now. Now, her friend was hurt, and by a young brunette with fiery ebony eyes.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please be kind in your reviews! NO HARSH COMMENTS PLEASE!**

**Coming Soon: Will Klaus finally tell Caroline? What is Klaus' connection with Marcel? What did he do to him? What did Sophie do to Jean? Find out soon...**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Loving Through the Past

**I'm kinda on a writing kick at the moment so... Actually I'm trying to make up for the time I was absent with the extra chapter. I hope you approve!**

**THANKS TO YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT TRULY MEANS ALOT!**

**Please review at the end! :)**

* * *

This was not right. How could her past come up, out of nowhere and ruin her life once again? She thought she was done with her past. She thought she had moved on.

Jean entered her bedroom, and slammed the door. Tears threatened to fall down her face, but she didn't want them. She couldn't cry, not now. She had cried enough when it happened. How could this come up again?

She gave a wan smile as she felt her child move in her stomach, and she placed her hands over it.

Her child was growing, and getting stronger every day. She clamped her eyes shut as she recalled Sophie's words. "Oh, Jean." She had said.

Jean scowled. She didn't need her sympathy or whatever she was giving her, not from the likes of Sophie Devereux.

She didn't need this now. No, she didn't. She shook her head as she walked towards her bed and sat down.

Now what was she going to do?

**~X~**

Bonnie opened the door to her and Kol's quarters, and sighed when she found her husband holding their daughter in a small chair with his head resting against the back of it, and his mouth hanging open in a light snore.

She covered her mouth at the picture they made. Their daughter was snuggled against her father's chest, and held his tunic in her small right fist.

Bonnie shook her head as she slowly approached them, and lightly touched her daughter's dark curls. Her daughter moved against Kol's chest, and Bonnie gently removed her daughter from her husband's grasp, and held her close.

Kol was always a hard sleeper, but remove his daughter or his wife from his arms, and he immediately wakes up.

The moment his daughter left his arms, his eyes shot open, and they immediately softened as he caught sight of his wife putting his daughter in her crib.

Lifting his arms high above his head, he stretched, noticing how his wife glanced at him with adoring, seductive eyes.

He smirked as he stood up, and, moving his arms side to side, he twisted his back to get the kinks out.

Bonnie smiled as she watched her husband show off his physique that she knew all too well.

"See something you like, gypsy?" He asked, stepping towards her. He had begun calling her gypsy when they were alone, after they had married. He said it was because he was proud of his wife's heritage, and he wanted their daughter to know as well, and be just as proud of it.

Bonnie tilted her head, and licked her bottom lip. "I always see something I like, when I look at you." She whispered, as he continued to close the distance between them.

Kol smirked and pulled her into his embrace. He felt her melt into his arms, and he couldn't hold back a sigh deep within.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his waist, and smiled contently as her head rested against his chest for a spell.

They stayed in the embrace for a moment longer, until Kol lowered his head and kissed the top of her head.

"How is the surprise guest?" He asked, rubbing his hands over her back.

Bonnie sighed and moved her head back to look at him. "She is recovering. She should actually be awake pretty soon." She replied, but Kol read her eyes. Something was wrong.

"Bonnie lass, what is it?" He asked, searching her eyes.

"Klaus came by to see her, and something about his face and tone told me he knew her." She began softly.

Kol shrugged. "Nik knows a lot of women. I imagine this one was just another notch on his bedpost until he met Caroline." He replied, nonchalantly.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Not that kind of knowing, Kol, it was something else." She replied, looking past his shoulder as if trying to see something.

Kol studied her quietly. "What is her name?" He asked, watching her eyes move back to him.

"Sophie, Sophie Devereux." She answered, plainly.

Kol's face closed up, and Bonnie watched as anger flashed in his eyes. "That bitch is here." He stated, stepping back from his wife.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and gave a slow nod. "Who is she?" She asked, watching him run his fingers through his hair, as he turned his back to her.

Kol scoffed. "I'm surprised Nik let her live or better yet, throw her in the dungeon." He stated, moving his arms out.

"Kol, who is she?" Bonnie asked again, watching him tense up.

"I don't know the whole story, but I do know that Sophie sold out Nik when he and Elijah were in the Crusades, and he never forgave her." He replied after a moment, turning back to face her.

Bonnie gave a slow nod, waiting for more.

Kol sighed. He wasn't sure on what he should say, or what Klaus would want him to say. He really needed Elijah here. With Sophie here in the palace, that means…

Kol's eyes widened. "Did she say anything about a man named Marcel?" He asked in a breathless whisper.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "I may have heard the name mentioned." She whispered, and stepped back when she saw her husband's eyes flash angrily.

Kol noticed his wife's retreat, and quickly defused his anger, but not by much. "I'm sorry, lass." He whispered, reaching forward with his right hand to gently touch her cheek.

Bonnie sighed at the contact, and leaned into his hand. "Who is Marcel?" She asked, looking up at him.

Kol sighed. "From what I know, Marcel was a friend of Nik's; actually he was Nik's protégé." He began, dropping his hand. "I don't know the whole story, but apparently, Nik saved him from his life or something, and Marcel took to traveling with Nik and Elijah." He continued, turning away from her to approach the small window in their room. "They went through most of the Crusades together, until Marcel turned his back on Nik." He whispered, grasping the windowsill with his hands.

Bonnie slowly approached Kol, and stopped on his right side, and studied his face.

"Marcel swore he would kill Nik and his family if he ever saw them again." He continued, distantly. "I don't know what Nik did or what Marcel did. All I know is that Marcel wants to take Nik's family away from him." He added, turning his head to his wife.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Caroline." She whispered, her left hand covering her mouth.

Kol nodded. "And David." He added, sorrowfully. "Sophie sided with Marcel, and that was how Nik and Elijah ended up in a Muslim prison." He added with slight scorn.

Bonnie gasped beside him, and closed her eyes.

Kol lowered his head. "That's all I know. Nik won't talk about what happened, and Elijah made a promise to never mention the details." He replied, lowly.

"So this Marcel is after the family." She whispered, trying to clarify her thoughts.

Kol nodded. "More specifically Nik's family." He replied, turning around to where his back leaned against the sill of the window. "It's no coincidence that Sophie shows up after Nik assumed the throne with Caroline and after David's birth." He continued, narrowing his eyes. "Marcel is coming. I bet that is what it is, and if he is, Nik will do whatever it takes to protect his family." He replied, glancing at his wife. "As I would." He whispered, with a small smile as he lifted his left hand to touch her right cheek.

Bonnie smiled. "I know Caroline, Kol." She began after a moment. "If this Marcel is coming, then Caroline will stand by him, and fight." She whispered, and added a smile. "As I would." She added, smiling.

Kol nodded, and lowered his head to hers. Softly he touched his lips to hers, and tenderly pulled back.

Bonnie closed the distance between them as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, as his arms wrapped around her securely.

**~X~**

Klaus stood at the window in their bedroom, and stared out into the closing darkness. He lowered his head, and let out a sigh.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He still needed to tell her, but he still couldn't. How could he? She knew he killed, but what would she say when she found out.

His mind began to conjure up images of past, and he fought against them with every pounding memory.

Tears built up behind his closed eye lids, and stifled a groan. Children crying out echoed in his mind, as his past self, cut them out of existence.

He was ashamed of what he had done, especially now, with her. The tears fell down his face as he felt his soul being torn and drenched in the past innocent blood he had spilt.

He jumped as he felt a soft warm hand touch his bare back. His first instinct was to kill, but he calmed when he realized who it was.

"What's troubling you, Klaus?" Caroline asked, as she walked around his body to face him, her hand traveling up his back to his face.

Klaus sighed as he leaned into her hand. He felt her wipe away his tears. He opened his eyes and found hers etched with concern.

Caroline hugged the sheet around her body as she saw the pain in his eyes. "Talk to me." She whispered, searching his eyes more intently.

"I just had a bad dream, swan." He returned with a shrug of his shoulders and a shake of his head.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Klaus, a bad dream would not affect you this way, at least not alone." She replied, with a firm tone.

Klaus clenched his fists at his sides. "It brought past memories that I would sooner forget if I could." He whispered, looking past her out of the window once more.

"Klaus, memories should not be forgotten, especially the bad ones." She whispered, stroking his long hair away from his face.

He turned his gaze back to her, and clenched his teeth together. "What would you know about bad memories?" He ground out, hating that he sounded so harsh towards her. "You lived you entire life in a palace, never having to fight for your life day in and day out. You know nothing of what I'm going through." He stated, turning away from her.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Don't do this, Klaus." She nearly shouted to his tense back. "I am your wife. I thought I was your best friend. Don't shut me out." She stated, picking up the sheet around her body so she could walk towards him.

Klaus closed his eyes tightly. "You are, Caroline, but you wouldn't understand." He whispered, as he felt her coming closer.

Caroline closed her eyes as she shook her head. "I would if you talk to me. Do you think it's easy for me to see the man I love more than anything else in this world, being tormented over something that happened in the past?" She replied in a strong tone.

He lowered his head, and slowly turned around to look at her. His heart broke at the sight of her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline." He whispered, as he closed the distance between them, and scooped her up in his arms.

Caroline wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, and nodded at his apology. She knew he was hurt, and she knew he didn't mean the words he had spoken. It was something she had learned from loving him. When Klaus is angry or hurt, he says things he never would say to hurt her. He never would.

Klaus sighed as he gathered his courage. "When I was in the Crusades, I was assigned to a Captain, who believed all Muslims should be wiped out." He began as he felt Caroline's hands rub the back of his neck and through his hair. "He didn't care about the people themselves; all he cared about was killing every person who was in the Muslim faith." He continued, propping his chin on her bare shoulder.

Caroline felt her heart tug at each word he spoke. She could hear the pain in his voice, and she wished she could stop his pain.

"We came across a small village outside Holy Damascus, and only a few of the people believed in the Muslim way." He began once more. "The Captain had us slaughter every man, woman, and child in the village." He shuddered as the cries once again flooded his mind. "I found a small girl lying face down, as if she had been trying to escape, and in her hands she held a small wooden cross." He cried out as the tears fell down his cheeks onto her bare shoulders. "She wasn't Muslim. She was a Christian." He whispered, in a cracked voice.

Caroline bit her bottom lip, and closed her eyes at the pain she was hearing.

"At first it didn't bother me, but now, all I can think of is, what if it had been my son lying there, face down in the sand?" He cried out, clutching her tighter, after a moment.

Caroline held him tighter as she felt him come apart. "It's okay, my love." She whispered, trying to calm him down, letting him know she was there.

He shook his head. "No, it's not. I killed innocent people, Caroline." He cried, never allowing himself to feel this pain until now. "How can I live with myself?" He whispered, burying his face in her shoulder.

Caroline let the tears fall down her face, and sighed. Slowly she pulled back, and caressed his face between both of her hands. "You can live with yourself, because you are no longer the man you were, Niklaus. You are a stronger man now. Your past may be dark, but you have done something I never imagined a man could do." She paused, running her fingers through his hair. "You have let it be a part of you." She added, with a small smile. "When I look at you, I see the man who had a dark life, but overcame it. If you had not lived that life, we might never have met and known this powerful love." She concluded with tears filling her eyes.

Klaus searched her eyes and felt a small wave of relief rush through him. It was then he realized how much he didn't deserve to have this swan in his life.

"I don't deserve you, swan." He whispered, as his tears dried.

Caroline smiled and nodded. "Yes, you do, Nik, because I know I certainly deserve you." She replied, closing the short distance between them to gently place her lips on his.

Klaus pulled her tighter to him, and felt the sheet fall to the floor in a puddle around Caroline's feet. He shivered as he felt her bare body against his bare body. He felt Caroline shiver at the contact too, and he smiled as her tongue ran over his lips, begging for entrance.

He complied as his mouth opened and his tongue fought with hers for dominance. Suddenly, Caroline pulled back, and looked into his eyes with a loving gaze.

"Let me make love to you, Nik." She whispered, with a hint of shyness. "You need to be loved tonight." She added, knowing that he knew she meant he needed to feel her love, not hear it.

His eyes filled with tears at her conviction, and slowly nodded. Caroline smiled as she brought her arms down from his shoulders to grasp his hands in hers, and led him to their bed.

Tenderly she pushed him down on their bed and waited until he was lying flat before she climbed in after him. She gently placed her lips on his as she straddled his waist. Her blonde hair fell to her right side, as she tilted her head to delve into his mouth deeper.

Slowly she lifted her lips, only to grab his bottom lip between her lips, gently sucking on it. Her hands rested on his bare chest, and with soft caresses she moved them over his chest down to his abdomen. She felt him shiver as she lifted her face to look into his eyes. She watched as his azure eyes; fill with love, with hints of desire while he gazed into her eyes. She smiled as his hands rested on her bare hips, and his thumbs rubbed circles on her skin.

Leaning down once more, she placed feather kisses on his cheek lower to his jawline, giggling lightly as his scruffy beard tickled her face, and down lower to his neck.

Klaus felt her love wash over him as she moved her lips over his skin, lower, and lower. He lifted head, as she stopped at his scar on his side. The scar Tyler gave him. He watched as she traced the scar, and softly kissed it, letting him know that it meant he loved her to sacrifice his life for her. At the same time he traced the scar on her side. The one Elena gave her. He sat up, and bent as far as he could to kiss her scar the way she kissed his.

Caroline smiled at his tenderness. She lifted his head, and kissed him lightly on the lips, as moved her hips over his in slow movements, causing him to grow hard at the feel.

Klaus groaned at the movement, and he began to feel her wet core getting closer. He leaned back to look into her eyes as she moved closer.

"Now, Caroline." He growled out, softly.

Caroline smiled, as she lifted herself high on her knees, looking down at him. She leaned her head down, and kissed his lips lightly. She smiled as Klaus lifted her carefully, and she moved her legs out, so her blood could flow perfectly. With gradual slowness, she lowered herself on his waiting shaft.

She captured his lips as she slip on top of him. They moaned at the contact, and his fingers tightened on her waist as he felt her envelope him.

Caroline lifted her head, and began to move, her eyes locking on his. She smiled as she moved up and down, and circled over his hips. Klaus watched as she bit her lip as she moved. He reached up with his right hand and brought her head down to kiss her lips once more.

He opened his mouth and moaned once more when her mouth opened as well. Their tongues caressed each other as Caroline moved. Klaus felt his end coming as his hips began to thrust forward. He felt her walls clench around his member, and he couldn't control himself anymore.

"Caroline." He groaned as her forehead landed on his as she moaned. "I can't." He whispered, and she knew what he meant.

With a nod of her head, she allowed him to gently turn them over to where her back landed on the bed, and he was over her.

He thrust deep into her, and the slow pace they held when she was over him, was thrown out of the window. He moved faster and deeper as her legs came to wrap around his waist.

Caroline arched against his bare body, and moaned as she felt so much pleasure run through her veins.

"Oh, Nik." She moaned as she felt him enter at the perfect angle, causing her to body to feel weightless.

He moaned as he watched her come undone underneath him. He had never felt such love erupt from within him as he watched her with so much love shining in her eyes.

"Caroline" He moaned as he felt his orgasm rock his body and soul.

Caroline smiled as she felt him release his seed inside of her. Her eyes watched as he gazed at her with love and adoration as he slowly came down from his ride.

"I don't think I can ever get enough of you, my swan." He whispered, leaning down to capture her lips with his.

"Me neither." She whispered as she sighed into his mouth, and ran her fingers through his sweat covered hair. She sighed again as he pulled back.

"I love you." She whispered, opening her eyes to look at him.

He sighed as he touched her face softly with his left hand. "I love you too." He whispered, leaning down, gently kissing her lips.

"Do you think we should get the sheet?" She asked after a moment of him peppering kisses over her face.

He chuckled as he kissed her forehead, and then down her nose. "Do you think you will catch a cold?" He asked, lightly.

Caroline shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "No, I just thought you would want to cover up, since you are naked." She stated, not adding that anyone could come into their bedroom, and she did not care for anyone, especially women, seeing her incredibly handsome husband stark naked.

Klaus lifted his brow, and tilted his head. "Why my dear, Swan, are you jealous?" He asked, in a light tone.

Caroline glared at him. "I just thought you didn't want anyone coming in here and seeing me in the nude." She replied, avoiding his gaze.

Klaus bit back a chuckle, causing her to glare at him once more. "That's not funny." She replied, slapping his chest lightly.

Klaus shook his head. "You are jealous, aren't you?" He asked, as he chuckled once more. He leaned down and breathed in her ear.

"You have nothing to worry about, my dear. I would sooner face your wrath than have someone else gaze upon your delectable gorgeous body." He whispered, feeling her shiver underneath him.

She turned her head towards his ear, and smiled. "You better make that double. I would have no other woman gazing at your body as long as I'm alive." She stated, firmly.

Klaus smiled as he lifted his head. The memories and the words from earlier had been forgotten as he gazed into his wife's eyes.

As he lowered his head, he gave one more thought to the problems he would be facing come daylight, but right now all he cared about was his wife, in his arms, giving him her love with every loving movement she made.

Caroline smiled as his lips touched hers, and felt him harden inside her once more. The last coherent thought as she felt him move inside of her was how much she still wanted to know, but she knew as he gently and softly moved, he would tell her. He just needed time.

Unfortunately, time was not really on their side.

**~In a town 150 miles from the palace~**

Marcel entered a small tavern, which appeared to be empty, except for one lone figure in the far corner.

Marcel smirked as he approached the person. The legs of the chair scrapped over the wooden floor as Marcel pulled it out.

"To what do I owe this invitation?" Marcel asked as he sat down across from the figure, who was covered by dark shadows cast by the dimly lit candles in the room.

The figure grasped the pint of ale in front of him and lifted it to his lips. "I hear you want to know about King Niklaus and his family." He replied, in gravelly voice.

Marcel smirked, and gave a slow nod. "That depends on what you have to offer, Mister…" He trailed off, pointing to the mystery man.

"I don't give my name, Marcel." He replied, harshly. "All I will say is this. King Niklaus has a four month old son, and the quickest way to get to him is to get to the son." He replied, with a hint of pleasure.

Marcel smirked and nodded as he lowered his head. "I know all about little David Mikaelson. I have my own intelligence on such matters, and you are wrong about one thing." He replied, standing up, the scrapping sound becoming louder than before. "The quickest way to deal with Klaus is to get his son, and get his wife to turn against him." He replied, giving the mystery man a quick bow of his head, before turning to leave.

"That won't be easy, Marcel." The voice called out. "The King and Queen share a bond no one will be able to break. The only way to get past Caroline is to kill her, and then capture the boy." He replied, causing Marcel to stop and turn back to him. "The King is at his strongest when he has his Queen by his side. The only way to weaken him, and let his guard down is to kill the Queen. You can take the boy, and raise him up to hate Niklaus." He continued, watching Marcel ease with a lift of his head. "That would destroy the king more than a simple sword to his chest." He concluded with a hidden smirk.

Marcel smiled, and approached the table once more. "I take it you have a plan to do this?" He asked, as he sat down once more.

The man smirked and gave a shadowy nod. "Indeed I do." He replied, satisfactorily. "Indeed I do."

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please be kind in your reviews! NO HARSH COMMENTS!**

**Coming Soon: What did Klaus do to Marcel? Who is the mystery figure? What did Sophie do to Jean? (I know so many mysteries!) Keep reading to find out soon...**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Standing Together

**Sorry for the wait, but I've had a pretty hectic week, and much of my writing has been delayed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, ALERTED, AND FAVORITED! I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Klaus sighed as he watched his beloved sleep as dawn arose through the window. She was so beautiful, and peaceful. He smiled as she moved her head slightly as she dreamed. With nimble fingers, he traced her flawless face, and brushed her golden curls from her forehead. He hated to wake her from her sleep, but he could not resist touching her.

His gaze softened as he heard her moan, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, Swan." He whispered, with a smile.

She moaned and stretched, causing the sheet, which he had gotten from the floor during the night, to move down her body, revealing her round breasts. She relaxed and gazed up at him. "Good morning, Rogue." She whispered, softly, returning the smile.

Klaus chuckled, and leaned down to gently kiss her lips. He moaned as she opened her mouth into his, and passionately returned the kiss. He lifted his head, and sighed as she opened her eyes with a smile.

"Do you feel better today?" She asked, after a moment.

Slowly his face transformed into a frown, and he closed his eyes. Rolling onto his back, he stared at the ceiling. He felt the bed shift, and he could see from the corner of his eyes that Caroline had sat up, pulling the sheet up with her.

"Klaus?" She asked, touching his chest with her left hand.

He sighed, as he continued to stare at the baroque ceilings. "I didn't have any dreams." He whispered, with hesitance.

"Well, that is something, isn't it?" She asked, studying him.

He sighed once more, and clenched his jaw as he nodded. "I suppose." He whispered, his eyes never wavering from the ceiling.

"Then what has your mood changing?" She asked with worry.

Finally he turned his head and looked at her with soft, yet pain filled eyes. "How can you still love me, even after what I told you last night?" He asked in a low tone.

Caroline opened her mouth slightly, and her brow furrowed as she tilted her head to the side. "How can you ask me that, Klaus?" She asked in an answer.

He sighed, as he lifted his right hand to caress her face. "I just want to know what I did to deserve such a wonderful woman." He whispered, with a faint smile.

She smiled, and leaned down to kiss his lips lightly. "You kidnapped me." She whispered, lightly, as she pulled back.

He chuckled and nodded. "Ah, yes, now I remember." He replied, pulling her back down to capture her lips with his.

She smiled into his mouth, and felt him push her over, to where she was lying on her back, and he above her. Her arms wrapped underneath his arms, circling around his back, and softly moved up and down, as his left hand held her head, and his right stroked her face.

She wanted to continue their conversation, but she couldn't help the desire she was feeling. A part of her wondered if her husband was using his love for her as a way to forget about his past, or to keep from talking about it. She hated to think that, but it seemed logical, of course the way his mouth was moving, she would let him.

A knock sounded on the door, before they could get any further, and Klaus cursed as he pulled away from her.

"Who is it?" He shouted, as he sat up, drawing the sheet up to his waist, and making sure his wife was covered. No one should see his wife in that way.

The door opened partly, and Stefan stuck his head in. "Pardon the intrusion, Klaus, but the visitor is awake, and is waiting for you." He replied with hesitance, and mild annoyance. "She's quite adamant." He added with a frown.

Klaus nodded, and waved at him. "I'll be there shortly." He paused, glancing at Caroline. "Correction, we'll be there shortly." He added, with a serious expression, as he reached for her hand with his left.

Stefan nodded, and inwardly smiled. "Very well, I'll let her know." He replied, seriously.

Klaus nodded, and watched as the door closed. He sighed, as it clicked and threw his head back to the headboard.

Caroline squeezed his hand, and began to move to sit on his lap. Klaus relaxed as she settled in his arms.

She gazed into his eyes, and sighed. "Why do you want me there?" She asked, softly, watching his expression soften.

"Because, I need the woman I love beside me, and whatever she has to say, I have a feeling I will need your strength to get through it." He answered, simply.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "Then I will stand by you, no matter what." She whispered, leaning forward to gently kiss his lips.

**~X~**

Half an hour later they entered the room, with Klaus' right hand holding Caroline's left firmly. To the onlooker it would look as a gesture of the love the King and Queen shared, but to Klaus it was something more. He needed his wife there, even if it was to hold his hand, he needed to feel her presence beside him, to give him the strength he needed to hear the words from a woman he thought he would never see again.

Sophie was propped up against the wooden headboard of her bed, wearing a simple white gown with her brown hair falling down her shoulders. Her blue eyes studied the couple standing a few feet from her bed. She could see the love between them, and the need to have each other by their sides.

She sent a wan smile to them, and inhaled deeply. "Hello, Klaus, it's been a long time." She replied, nodding towards him.

Klaus frowned, and felt Caroline squeeze his hand softly. "Sophie." He stated, harshly.

Sophie sighed, and lowered her head. "I suppose I deserve that tone." She muttered, glancing at Camille, who was standing at the far side of the room.

Klaus glared at her, and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here?" He asked, tensely.

Sophie turned her head, and glanced at Caroline before addressing Klaus. "Marcel." She replied, simply. "He's coming." She added, softly.

Klaus' eyes widened. It was what he feared more than anything. "Why?" He asked, his tone slightly broken.

"He said he was going to destroy everything you hold dear, just like you did to him." She answered, watching Caroline glance at Klaus with questions lining her eyes.

Klaus' face transformed to pure rage and fear. "Why are you telling me this?" He demanded, his body becoming tense with anger.

Sophie sighed. "Because, I realized what I did to you was wrong, and that Marcel has to be stopped." She explained, softly.

Klaus took a step towards her, causing her to shrink a little into the bed at the sight of him in a rage. "Why should I believe anything you say?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Because what I'm saying is the truth and you know it, Klaus." Sophie replied, trying to sit up straighter.

"How do I know that you are not just working for Marcel, and are waiting for the right moment to betray me, again?" He asked his voice tense with anger.

"I would never do that, not again, Klaus." Sophie stated, her eyes flashing. "I came here to warn you because I thought you deserved to know, and to protect your family." She explained, glancing at Caroline. "Marcel intends to destroy your family, and your kingdom. He wants to take away everything you hold dear." She added with a soft gaze towards Caroline.

Klaus tensed, and glanced at his wife. After everything they had been through, he could not lose her, not again. "When is he coming?" He whispered, moving his gaze from his wife towards Sophie.

"I don't know. We left before we could find out." She replied, glancing at Camille.

Klaus' eyes narrowed as his jaw tightened. He took another step towards her, but paused, when he felt Caroline's hand touch his arm. Sophie watched the action with interest, and smiled softly.

"Despite what you may think of me, Klaus," She began after a moment. "Marcel is dangerous. He has more followers arriving every day, and he will not rest until you are completely destroyed." She finished, sadly.

Klaus lifted his head higher, and gazed down at her, making her feel small with just the look. "Let's say I believe you, Sophie, what do you want out of this?" He asked, trying to keep his calm.

"I just want peace, Klaus." She whispered, glancing towards Camille. "I just want to live my life without fear and anguish." She continued, turning back to Klaus. "I regret what happened between us, Klaus, and I still owe you my life, if you will accept it." She added with a wan smile.

Klaus' jaw clenched tighter, and gave a curt nod before turning on his heel, and leaving the room, with Caroline by his side.

Sophie sighed, and lowered her head.

"Do you think he believed you?" Camille asked, coming towards her to sit on the bed.

Sophie shrugged. "I hope so or else Marcel will succeed." She answered in a low tone.

"The Queen seems like a strong woman." Camille replied, out of the blue.

Sophie smiled, and nodded. "She is, and what they will have to go through, Klaus will need her strength more than ever." She replied, in a serious tone.

Camille nodded, and smiled, as she reached for her friend's hand. Sophie smiled at her friend, and leaned her head back against the headboard. She just hoped Klaus believed her.

**~X~**

Klaus let go of his wife's hand as they reached the gardens. He needed to vent and he didn't want to do it in the castle. There were too many breakable items, and too enclosed for him at the moment.

Caroline watched as picked up a few pebbles and threw them as hard as he could at several trees. She knew he needed to let out his frustration, so she stood back, and let him.

He threw more rocks and even uprooted a little sapling with the strength from his anger. He slammed the sapling against the tree, a few times, until the sapling's trunk bent beyond healing.

Caroline turned her head when she heard someone coming to stand beside her. She shook her head at Stefan, who had a worried look on his face.

"Give him this." She whispered, softly, before turning to her husband, who was still slamming the sapling against the tree.

Stefan nodded. "If you need me, I will be at the entrance." He whispered, with a serious expression on his face.

Caroline nodded. "Thank you." She whispered, her eyes never leaving her husband.

Stefan nodded, and turned to leave. He knew Klaus needed this, and if anyone could get through to him now, it was Caroline.

Caroline slowly approached Klaus after the sapling had finally broken, and he had fallen to his knees. With a quiet sigh, she knelt down in front of him, and picked up his hands, which were full of splinters.

She lifted her eyes to his, and found him watching her. Lifting her right hand, she touched his face, and smiled.

Klaus' face softened slightly, but she could see the anger and sadness still in his eyes. "Talk to me." She whispered, in a soft tone.

He took a deep breath and lowered his gaze. "I think it would be best if you and David go to your parents' kingdom." He stated, lifting his gaze with determination.

Caroline's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, Klaus, I will not leave you." She stated, vehemently.

"Caroline, this is not up for discussion." He stated, sitting up straighter. "You and David need to leave. You will be safe with your parents, and away from me and Marcel." He added, moving his head to the side, before turning to look at her.

Caroline shook her head. "No, what we need is to stay by your side, Niklaus." She stated, her anger building up.

Klaus opened his mouth, but she shut with her right hand covering it.

"No, Klaus, we are a family, and families should stick together, no matter what." She stated, her eyes flashing. "I made a vow to stay with you through everything when I married you, and even before when I confessed my love for you. I will not leave you at the mercy of some nutcase who thinks he can rip us apart." She added with her voice rising.

Klaus' brow furrowed, and her hand left his mouth. "Caroline, you are in danger here with me. Marcel wants to destroy me. He wants to take away my family, and that is you and David." He replied, strongly. "I will not lose either of you, especially both. I refuse." He added with a hard glare.

Caroline sighed, and grasped his face in her hands. "But what about you, Nik?" She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't want to lose you." She added, softly.

Klaus reached up with his splinter filled hands, and wrapped them around her body, and pulled her closer.

"The only life I care about is yours, Caroline, and David's." He whispered, in her hair.

"Well, I care about yours, Klaus." She whispered back. Slowly she pulled back, and looked into his sorrow filled eyes. "If anything happens to you, how could I live?" She asked, tears trickling down her face.

"How could I?" He asked, with unshed tears filling his, as he lifted his right hand and wiped her tears away.

Caroline shook her head. "We could send David, but I'm not leaving, Klaus." She replied, with a final sigh.

He tilted his head. "David needs his mother, Swan." He replied, softly.

She bit her lips, and sighed. "He needs his father too." She returned, strongly.

Klaus sighed and lowered his head. "Caroline, you're not making this easy." He whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

Caroline nodded, as she placed her forehead on top of his head. "Life is never easy, Klaus. We learned that when we fought Tyler." She whispered, kissing his head.

He lifted his head, and gazed into her eyes. "Marcel is not Tyler." He stated, anger flashing in his eyes.

"How do you know him?" She asked, finally.

Klaus inhaled sharply, and let go of her. Pulling out of her embrace, he stood up, and turned to the nearest tree.

Caroline studied him as he leaned against the tree with his face becoming distant. He was closing off, and that wasn't a good sign. Pushing herself off the ground, she came to stand in front of him, and searched his face.

"Klaus." She whispered, lifting her right hand to rest on his chest.

"I knew him in the Crusades." He stated, finally. He knew he needed to tell her, but how could he tell her everything? She accepted everything last night, but it wasn't truly everything. Would she still support him if she knew the reason? Or would she blame him for everything that was going to happen? All because of him.

Caroline watched as confliction crossed his face, and she wanted so much to erase it away. She didn't know what had happened, not completely, anyway, but what she did know, she accepted. Klaus was not the same man from back then. He was different. She knew it.

He lowered his eyes, and searched her face. With a wan smile, he lifted his right hand and caressed her cheek. "I know what Marcel is capable of, Caroline." He whispered, stroking her face. "I don't want him to anywhere near you or our son." He added, harshly.

Caroline nodded, and stepped closer to him. "You'll protect us, Klaus. I know you will." She whispered, searching his eyes.

Klaus sighed, and turned his head. "Like I did when you were taken away from me." He stated, with bad remembrance.

Caroline shook her head, and grasped his face with her right hand to turn towards her. "You were stabbed, Klaus." She stated, with sorrow. "You tried to protect me, and in the end you did come for me, like I knew you would." She added with a smile.

He backed away from her, and shook his head. "But it wasn't much of a protection, Caroline. You were still taken, and you had to wait a month before I could get you back." He stated, throwing his arms out.

"Klaus, you had to heal, and I never gave up hope that you would find me." She returned just as strongly.

"Caroline…" He began, but she shook her head.

"No, Klaus, we have been over this. I have faith in you." She replied, coming closer to him. "Yes, I was taken by Tyler, but that was because you had been wounded. Do you even remember what happened before that?" She asked, tilting her head.

Klaus' eyes narrowed, and he swallowed hard.

"You fought your way to me." She answered for him. "You did, Klaus." She reiterated, pointing her finger at him. "If Marcel does succeed in getting to me or to David," She continued, not caring about the flash of anger on his face. "I know one thing." She paused, grasping his face in-between her hands. "You will fight to get to your family. That's who you are, Niklaus." She whispered, with strong declaration.

Klaus sighed as he soaked in her words. He wanted her to be safe, but he also wanted her beside him. "I don't want to risk it, Caroline." He began, tensely. "Please understand that." He whispered, trying to get her to believe him, as he grasped her hands in his and pulled them down from his face.

She smiled. "I do understand, Nik, but that doesn't mean I will listen." She replied, softly but with determination.

He huffed, and turned away from her. "Damn it, Caroline!" He shouted, throwing his arms out. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" He shouted, turning back to her.

She glared at him. "Because I love you!" She shouted back, stepping towards him. "I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to this family." She replied in a quiet tone.

Klaus' face softened, and his shook his head. "That's why I want you and David to go to your parents' kingdom, just until I have dealt with Marcel." He replied, holding his hands out.

Caroline scoffed, and shook her head. "Then what happens when there is another threat to this family?" She asked, opening her arms out. "What kind of life is that, Klaus? What kind of life is that for David?" She asked, stepping towards him. "We are a family, and we need to deal with this as a family should." She added, with a smile. "Together." She concluded after a moment.

Klaus sighed, and closed his eyes. "I just need you and David to be safe." He replied, opening his eyes.

Caroline nodded. "I understand that, and we need to be with you." She said, closing the distance between them. "We are stronger together than we are apart, Klaus." She added with a smile.

Klaus sighed once more, and nodded. "Alright." He whispered, looking into her eyes.

She sighed in relief, and smiled. "Thank you." She returned, touching his face with her right hand.

He narrowed his eyes, and pursed his lips together. "What would you have done if I had not agreed?" He asked, curiously.

She shrugged. "Oh, not listen to you, and stay anyway." She replied, seriously.

He silently laughed, and pulled her into his embrace. "I do love you, Swan." He whispered, holding her tight.

She laughed, and nodded. "I know, and I love you too, Rogue." She replied, holding him close.

He smiled into her hair, and looked up into the blue morning sky. Closing his eyes, he prayed silently that he would keep his family safe.

**~Just Outside of the Garden~**

Stefan sighed as he watched Klaus embrace his wife. He knew Klaus wanted Caroline and David to leave for their safety, but he also knew that Caroline didn't want to leave. They were quite a pair, and so perfect.

He smiled when he felt a tender hand on his back. He turned his head, and smiled down at his blonde wife.

Rebekah smiled at him, and glanced towards her brother and his wife.

"What's going on?" She asked, turning her head back to her husband.

"Klaus received some bad news, and Caroline had to calm him down." Stefan answered, wrapping his right arm around his wife.

Rebekah nodded, and smiled as his lips touched her head. "What news?" She inquired, looking up at him.

He shook his head and sighed. "Someone from Klaus' past is coming after him and his family." He replied, with a frown.

Rebekah's brow furrowed. "Who?" She asked, tilting her head.

Stefan shook his head. "Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked, gesturing to her swollen stomach.

Rebekah sighed, and placed her right hand on her stomach. "The doctor gave a clean bill of health, Stefan, and besides he said a good walk would be good for the baby." She answered, tiredly.

Stefan sighed. "Rebekah, you only have two months left until term, and you really need to rest." He replied, touching her face.

Rebekah sighed, and shook her head. "Stefan, you worry too much, and," She paused, shaking her finger at him. "You are avoiding my question." She added with a stern look.

Stefan sighed. "Marcel." He answered, after a moment.

Rebekah's eyes widened. "No," She whispered, turning her head to her brother and his wife in the distance.

Stefan nodded. "Klaus is pretty shaken up by it. I have never seen him so upset like this before." He replied, with worry.

Rebekah nodded. "Does Caroline know?" She asked, her eyes never leaving Klaus and Caroline.

He took a deep breathe. "She knows he's coming." He answered, looking at his wife's worried face. "Rebekah, what is it?" He asked, worrying lining his words.

"So he hasn't told her yet." She asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

His brow furrowed, and he watched her face. "Told her what?" He asked, curiously.

"About Marcel and him in the Crusades." She stated, tilting her head.

Stefan shook his head. "I don't know." He replied, shrugging. "What about Klaus and Marcel?" He asked, watching her close up.

Rebekah sighed, and glanced at Klaus pulling back from Caroline. "I don't know everything. Nik would never tell me, but Elijah told me enough." She replied, sadly. "You need to send word to Elijah." She added, urgently.

Stefan nodded. "I sent word after Klaus spoke to Sophie." He replied, his eyes scanning her face.

Her eyes narrowed. "Sophie, as in Sophie Devereux." She replied, in a low dangerous tone.

Stefan nodded once more. "What about her?" He asked, as Rebekah stepped back from him.

"She is the bane of the Mikaelson family. She betrayed us, especially Nik when she sided with Marcel." She ranted, throwing her arms out.

"I thought you didn't know Marcel." Stefan stated, approaching her.

Rebekah glared at him. "I know enough to know that where Marcel goes death follows, and if he is coming here, then Nik will go into a dark mode. One I hope that Caroline will be able to handle." She added, lowering her voice.

"What did she do?" Stefan asked, glancing up at the couple in the distance.

Rebekah bit her bottom lip and sighed. "She was the one who gave up Nik and Elijah to the Muslims, and sent them to the prison." She answered, quietly.

* * *

**What did you think? Remember to be kind in your reviews. PLEASE NO HATEFUL COMMENTS!**

**I'm currently working on the next chapter, and I hope to have it up soon!**

**Coming Soon: Why did Sophie betray Klaus to Marcel? Will Caroline and Klaus survive? What is Jean's past with Sophie? Will Marcel succeed in destroying Klaus' life? Continue reading to find out...**

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Trying to Get the Truth

**I'm sooo sorry for the long wait on this story, but I suffered so much blockage for this story! Luckily watching Klaus and Caroline vids along with the Originals premiere! Though, I should warn, no Klaroline in this chapter, but no worries, there will be next chapter!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Stefan's eyes widened at Rebekah's words. "She sent them to prison?" He asked, lowering his voice.

Rebekah nodded. "Elijah wouldn't tell me much, except Nik had trusted Sophie, and she betrayed them for Marcel. I never knew why, but it was enough for me to despise her." She whispered, moving past her husband.

Stefan sighed as he turned to follow her as she moved to sit down, carefully, on a stone bench next to the entrance. "Rebekah, she came to warn Klaus. I don't think she is the same person she was." He replied, softly.

Rebekah shook her head. "That doesn't matter, Stefan. This family doesn't forget betrayal, and it will be a cold day in hell before I forgive her for throwing my brothers into prison." She replied, harshly.

Stefan shook his head, and grasped her hands in his. "Rebekah, I know this is going to be hard, but Klaus seems to believe her, and I trust him. Don't you?" He asked, looking at her carefully.

Rebekah glared at him. "Of course I trust him." She stated, passing a glance towards her brother, still in the garden with Caroline.

Stefan smiled as he squeezed her hands. "Then I suggest you trust Klaus' decision to believe her. I know he doesn't trust her either, but he does believe her, and I believe him." He stated, with determination. "I know Klaus, and so do you, if he says there is danger, and then we should believe him, no matter who told him." He added with a soft tone.

Rebekah sighed. "I hate it when you're right. You know that." She stated, with a shake of her head.

Stefan chuckled, and leaned forward. Softly kissing her lips, he smiled as her mouth opened to return the kiss.

Slowly he pulled back, and watched as her eyes opened. "And I love it when you're protective." He whispered, softly caressing her chin with his hand.

Rebekah blushed and smiled as her head dipped. "Now I remember why I married you." She whispered, fluttering her eyelashes with a smile.

Stefan chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed her quickly before standing up. Extending his arm out, he helped her stand up.

"Now, should I escort you to the house, or can you make it there yourself?" He asked, with laughing eyes.

Rebekah glared at him. "I'm pregnant, Stefan, not helpless." She stated, her mouth tugging in the corners, as she fought to keep from smiling.

Stefan smiled, and nodded. It was a regular occurrence between them to bicker, and they loved every minute of it. It was them.

Rebekah stretched slightly, and softly kissed her husband's cheek before turning towards the path which led to their house.

Stefan smiled as he watched her go. She was beautiful, and she was his.

He turned his gaze to the couple still holding each other in the garden. With a sigh, he turned on his heel, and followed his wife.

They needed a little time, and he was going to give them that.

**~X~**

Jean stood at the window of her bedroom, with her arms placed above her stomach. Her eyes searched the horizon, looking for something she would never find.

She didn't think this could ever happen. She didn't plan for this. Sure she had considered the possibility, but for it to actually happen…

She closed her eyes and lowered her head. She needed to tell him, but how?

How could she tell him? The truth was, he already knew part of it, but there was another part. The truly dark part.

How could he possibly understand that?

She jumped slightly when she felt arms snake around her body. She quickly relaxed and leaned into that familiar body.

She allowed a smile to grace her lips as she felt his lips at her temple.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you, Bonnie Jean?" Vaughn whispered his accent deep and sultry.

She shivered at his breathe on her ear. "How do you know something's bothering me?" She asked, leaning her head back on his shoulder.

He smiled as he dipped his head slightly. "Because I know you, Jean," He began, brushing his nose along her cheek bone. "Whenever something is bothering you, you become quiet or you shout and hit, and since you have been pregnant, it has been the first." He whispered with a kiss on her cheek.

She sighed, and nodded. She thought for a moment before answering him. "There is someone here. Someone from my past, someone I never thought I would see again, and hoped I wouldn't." She stated, in a tense tone.

He took a deep breathe. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, knowing the tone in her voice was a finality tone.

She moved her head to the side, and then stepped away from his embrace. "I want to." She whispered, in a voice barely recognizable. She turned to look at him. "I just can't, not now." She added, emotion shining through her eyes.

Vaughn smiled and stepped toward her. "Whenever you are ready, then." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

She narrowed her eyes, and tilted her head. "Why are you letting it go?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He chuckled. "Because me pressuring you won't do any good." He stated, closing the distance between them. "I discovered a long time ago, that you will tell me when you are ready, so I'll be patient." He answered, with a smile.

She scoffed. "Bull shit." She stated, dropping her arms, and lifting her right hand to his chest. "This is some damn new tactic you are using on me." She added, pushing at his chest. "Well, I got news for you, Galen, it won't work." She concluded, lifting her head high.

He smirked as she straightened, and moved to walk past him. "I thought we moved past the secrets." He called out as she crossed the room.

She stopped, and lifted her head higher as she turned around. "I have told you everything." She stated, vehemently.

He shook his head. "No," He began, shaking his right pointer at her. "No, you have only told me what you wanted to tell me, part of the truth." He stated, stepping towards her. "Now, I love you, Jean, but I don't know how much more I can take with the secrets you are hiding from me."

She swallowed hard and lowered her gaze. "Maybe the whole truth isn't worth hearing." She whispered, glancing at him.

He shook his head. "No, anything that affects this marriage or affects our family is always worth hearing, especially if it bothers you." He stated, trying to remain calm.

"And if you leave me." She whispered, not really knowing why she was whispering such a thing. Normally she wouldn't dream of saying it out loud. In her mind, she blamed her hormones.

He tilted his head, as he stepped toward her, closing the distance between them. "Bonnie Jean, nothing you will say will ever make me leave you, no matter how dark or heart wrenching it is." He whispered, grasping her face in his hands.

Jean felt the tears building in her eyes, and she let out a low curse. "Damn these hormones." She whispered, as she shook her head out of his grasp, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He let out a sigh as his arms wrapped around her waist, and held her close to him. Somewhere in his mind, he wondered what would have her so quiet and contemplative. He knew the basics of her past, but not the entire details. He also knew Jean was never forth coming about it. He just hoped she would tell him. She didn't need to carry whatever burden she was carrying, especially not now.

**~X~**

Bonnie lowered her head as she walked down the corridor towards their room. She had just checked on the guest, and she had been pleased for the recovery, but something was still off. She wouldn't say much, but she knew the problem that lay before the family, and it was weighing heavily on her mind and heart.

She wanted to speak to Caroline, but she had left with Klaus, and in the state he was in, Bonnie knew only Caroline could get through to him.

She smiled at the relationship between her friend and brother-in-law. Never had she seen a more perfect couple, and she was married to a perfect man, well a perfect man for her. She knew the rest of the kingdom and court thought the same. Klaus and Caroline were made for each other, and it was proven every time something would arise though nothing so hard as this.

Bonnie sighed as she reached the door. She paused and threw her head back slightly. She knew, somehow, that Klaus and Caroline would whether any storm. She had faith for them. She knew her friend's strength. She had seen it when they had been taken by Klaus and then by Tyler. The latter, she knew, was Caroline's love for Klaus.

Love was strength not a weakness. She knew that one personally. She shivered as she thought of her husband. Being separated from him was the hardest trial she ever went through in her life, and she shuddered to think if it ever happened again. Now they had little Bellona, their precious diamond. She couldn't bear the thought of losing their daughter, as much as losing Kol.

Reaching for the knob, she smiled as she opened the door. She tilted her head to the side, as she found Kol standing in front of the window, with his arms across his chest, staring out into the landscape below. She turned her head to the crib. Their daughter was not there. She smiled as she remembered Esther saying she was going to watch over the little one today.

Stepping fully into the room, she quietly closed the door. She smiled once more as Kol remained unmoved. Shaking her head, she walked across the room, and slowly began to wrap her arms around his waist.

"Are you trying to scare me, gypsy?" He asked, with a smile in his voice.

She shrugged, as she began to travel around his body to face him. "Did it work?" She asked, with a smile.

Kol smiled as he gazed down at his wife. "Nope." He whispered, with a wink.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, and jutted her jaw forward as she bit back a smile. "Well, I guess I'll have to try another tactic, then." She whispered, wiggling her eyebrows.

Kol chuckled and tilted his head. "Oh, and what might that be?" He asked, unfolding his arms, and wrapping them around her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

She smiled and tilted her head back to look into his eyes. "I'll have to think on it." She whispered with a wink.

He shook his head with a smile, and tightened his hold on her. "Well, then, what shall we do now." He whispered, lowering his head to her.

Bonnie smirked and moved her hands up his chest, and stroked his skin through the opening of his tanned tunic. She fluttered her eyelashes up when she felt him shiver.

"I can think of one thing." She whispered in a seductive tone. "Your mother is watching Bellona, and I'm not needed for anything." She continued with a tilt of her head.

Kol smirked and inhaled deeply. "I see." He replied, lowly. "Are you trying to seduce me, gypsy?" He asked, searching her eyes.

"Is it working?" She asked, softly.

Kol growled as he picked her up at the waist, bringing her mouth level with his. "You have no idea." He stated, before his mouth crushed hers.

Passionately their mouths opened, and their tongues began to swirl inside each other's mouths. Her hands wound through his hair, he began to move towards the bed. She moaned as he gently settled her down on her feet, and pulled back to look at her.

She smiled as he untied her bodice, and gently pushed the dress down her yielding body.

"God, you are so beautiful." He whispered in a sultry voice, causing her to shiver.

She smiled with a slight blush, as he appraised her body with eyes that loved her. Kol moved his hands slowly up her body in soft caresses, causing her to shiver at his touch. She sighed as he lowered his head and kissed her lips gently, before quickly moving to her neck, lowering to her chest, taking her left breast in his mouth.

She moaned and arched her back, moving her breast into his mouth even more. His hands gripped her waist, and pulled her tighter to him. She lifted her head, and bit her bottom lip as he moved to her other breast. She moved her hands to his tunic, and began to tug it upward.

She groaned when he straightened, giving her room to remove his tunic. She smiled devilishly at his perfect physique, and leaned forward as her mouth laid butterfly kisses on his chest. She felt him shiver as her lips touched his skin.

"Oh, Bonnie lass." He moaned as her lips, moved upward as her hands caressed his bare chest.

She smiled as she kissed his throat and then upward to his jaw, and finally to his lips. She opened her mouth, and allowed his tongue to probe hers in a delicious manner.

Kol's control was about to leave him as her hands moved over his skin, along with her nails raking down his chest. Softly, but hurriedly, pushed her backwards, as she sat on the bed, all the while never separating from her mouth.

Slowly, Bonnie broke the kiss, and smiled coyly as she backed up on the bed, watching his eyes darken with passion. Lifting her right hand, she moved her pointer finger in a curled manner, telling him to come to her.

He smiled as he moved to his pants, taking them off along with his boots as quickly as he could, and then crawled over to her.

She smiled as her arms wrapped around his neck, and kissed him as if this was the last thing she would ever do.

Kol pushed her body down into the mattress, as his mouth devoured hers. His right hand propped up beside her as his left moved up and down her body, caressing her, and bringing her pleasure higher with each touch.

Her hands moved down his back, gently stroking him as he stroked her. He lifted his face and gazed down at her, and smiled as his fingers found their mark. He watched her eyes dilate, and become the color of the spring grass, as his finger was inserted into her.

Bonnie moaned as he inserted another, and she arched her back, closer to him, as he continued to pleasure her.

She grasped his shoulders as she felt her body tingle and her head became light.

"Oh, Kol." She moaned, as tightened her hold, as he continued to move his fingers inside her.

He smiled as she called out his name. "Look at me, gypsy." He whispered, as her eyes closed.

She opened them, and stared into his as the orgasm overtook her, and she called out his name.

She panted as she came down, so high from the pleasure, she didn't notice him moving over her, until he began to slowly enter her.

She moaned, loving the feel of him filling her completely.

Kol closed his eyes at the pleasure, and leaned down to kiss her lips, before he began to move. Bonnie moaned into his mouth as she began to move with him, enticing him to move faster with her hips. Lifting her legs, she wrapped them around his waist, and they both groaned as he went in deeper.

"Oh, Kol." She moaned as he moved to her pleasure spot more than once.

"Oh, Bonnie." He moaned in return as he felt her tightening around him.

With a small cry from her, he began to speed up his thrusts. She held onto him with each pound, and smiled as she gazed into his eyes.

His brown hair was wet with the sweat, and his eyes were dark with passion and love. He was beautiful, and she was coming undone.

Finally she cried out, though she didn't hear herself, she only heard him. Her body shook as she came down from her high, and he collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him, and held him to her as she gathered her senses.

He took a deep breathe, and propped on his forearms to look at her. "Oh, gypsy, you are going to be the death of me one day." He whispered, shaking his head.

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "Why do you say that?" She asked in between her pants.

He smiled. "Because every time we make love, is better than the last." He answered with a wink.

She blushed and lowered her gaze. "Is it really?" She asked, shyly.

He chuckled, and nodded. "Oh, yes, it is." He whispered, lowering his head to kiss her lips. "I want you to promise me something, though." He replied, pulling back.

Bonnie smiled. "What?" She asked, stroking his hair with her hands.

"I want you to promise that when my time comes that you will make love to me until I can't walk." He stated, moving his head up and down.

Her mouth dropped at his statement. "Kol!" She shouted, hitting his chest with her right hand.

He chuckled. "I'm serious." He began, trying to move away from her, ignoring the pangs of pleasure he was feeling with the movements. "If I'm going to die, I want to go out with a bang and I want to go out making love to my wife, two things that make me exceedingly happy." He stated, with a serious tone.

She smiled, and shook her head. "Only you would come up with this." She whispered, gazing in his eyes.

He smiled and kissed her lips. "Does that mean you will do it?" He asked, as he nuzzled her nose with his.

Bonnie licked her lips. "Only if you promise me the same thing." She answered, with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

His mouth dropped. "Why, gypsy? I had no idea you were this brazen." He stated in a teasing tone.

She giggled and pushed him over, though they were still connected, and straddled his waist, looking down at his shocked face. "I'll show you brazen." She whispered, as she began to move over him.

His last thought before he focused on his wife was his life with her would never be dull, and when he died, he would die a very happy man.

A very happy man indeed.

**~X~**

Klaus walked into the library that afternoon, and sighed as he closed the door. So much lay on his mind, and it was not easing up.

Caroline had gone to check on David, and he needed sometime alone. He should have known the thought of getting her to leave with David would never work. Truthfully, he was grateful she had resisted. He couldn't imagine a day without her by his side. One month was enough for him.

It had been torture for him to be away from her, and she knew it. She had felt the same way.

He was a fool to even consider it.

He remembered a time when he thought love was a man's greatest weakness, and yet he fell in love with Caroline. She was his strength, and he couldn't even imagine life without her.

Which brought about the other thought, Marcel.

He sighed as he approached the window. Marcel was after his family, and only he knew why. He should tell Caroline. She needed to know the truth. The whole truth.

He heard the door open, and he slowly turned around.

He let out a sigh as he looked at the person standing in the doorway.

"Elijah." He replied with a nod.

Elijah smiled and nodded in return. "Hello, Niklaus."

* * *

**What did you think? PLEASE NO HARSH COMMENTS!**

**Coming Soon: Will Klaus tell Caroline the truth? How will she take it? Will Jean ever forgive Jean? Who is the mystery man? Keep reading to find out...**

**Also, I have a list on my profile of dates in which stories will be completed and new ones will be uploaded. Check it out if you wish!**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Amends

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! I KEEP WRITING BECAUSE OF YOU!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Klaus walked over to his brother, and clasped his arm in his with a firm shake.

"It's good to see you again, my brother." He whispered with a small smile.

Elijah nodded, and returned the shake. "Likewise." He whispered with a smile.

They dropped their arms, and Klaus turned back to the window. "I gather you have been told the news." He replied, solemnly.

Elijah nodded. "I have." He returned, walking up beside his brother. "Marcel is on his way." He added, quietly.

Klaus nodded. "I should have killed him when I had the chance." He whispered, his eyes becoming distant.

Elijah shook his head. "You didn't know, Niklaus. You can't blame yourself." He replied, softly.

Klaus shook his head. "I can blame myself. I'm the reason Marcel is the way he is, and I'm the one who has to pay." He stated, his eyes growing dark.

Elijah smiled. "There was a time when you would never have admitted that." He whispered, glancing at Klaus.

Klaus sighed. "That's what love does." He whispered, in a strained voice.

"Caroline has changed you, brother, and for the better I would say." Elijah remarked watching his brother carefully.

Klaus remained quiet, and continued to remain stoic.

Elijah watched his brother carefully. "Niklaus." He whispered, when he brother didn't say anything.

"I tried to get her to leave, Elijah." He whispered, moving away from the window.

Elijah nodded in understanding. "I take it she objected." He remarked watching his brother's body tense.

Klaus wheeled around. "I was trying to protect her!" He shouted, throwing his arms outward. "She told me that she wouldn't leave, even if there was the smallest possibility that she could die." He ranted, his face turning to anger. "She said, we are stronger together, and she would stand by me, no matter what." He added, letting out a breath. "She's so stubborn." He added in a whisper.

Elijah smiled, and shook his head. "You knew that when you married her, Niklaus." He replied, stepping closer to him.

Klaus nodded. "I know, but I thought she would mellow out, especially when our son is concerned." He replied, lifting his arm towards the door.

"Niklaus, could you stand to be away from her?" He asked, watching his brother carefully.

Klaus inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes. "No, I couldn't." He whispered, looking away.

"Then how can you expect Caroline to leave when you can't stand it yourself?" Elijah asked, sternly.

"If it was for her safety, then I would try." He whispered in a stubborn tone.

Elijah shook his head, and let out a small chuckle. "Do you remember when you were separated from each other?" He asked, softly.

Klaus glared at his brother. "How could I forget?" He stated, harshly.

Elijah nodded, and clasped his hand on Klaus' shoulder. "Then try to remember how you felt then, and try to understand why she won't leave you." He replied in a stern tone.

Klaus sighed, and turned his head. "She said that we were stronger together, than we were apart." He repeated, softly.

"She's right, Niklaus." Elijah remarked, with an understanding tone. "Family is strength." He added with a soft tone.

"I can't lose her, Elijah." Klaus replied, in a broken tone.

"I know." He replied, watching his brother nearly tear apart.

"If Marcel gets to her, I don't know how I would live." He whispered, stepping back to the window, placing his hands on either side of the window pane.

Elijah sighed, and watched his brother, carefully. He knew the havoc Marcel could conjure, and he knew the vendetta he had against Klaus. He also knew that whatever Marcel did to this family, Klaus would retaliate, and what he did to Tyler was the least of what Klaus could do. The only thing was, if Klaus unleashed his darkness, would lose himself or worse, Caroline.

"Well, then, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't get that far." Elijah stated, in a calm dangerous tone.

Klaus glanced at his brother, but didn't say a word as he nodded in agreement.

**~David's Playroom~**

Caroline smiled as David picked up a small wooden toy and lifted it in the air, trying to show his mother.

"What have you got there?" She asked, leaning forward on her knees to take the toy from her son's hands.

David giggled as his mother opened her mouth in an O.

"Can I have it?" She asked, holding it to her breast.

David bounced up and down, moving his arms up. He let out small gurgle, as he reached for her.

"You want it?" She asked, holding it out to him, but laughed when he shook his head, and reached for her. "What do you want?" She asked, moving her head to the side, with a smile.

David placed his hands down on the ground and began to move forward only an inch. He grunted as he moved to his mother.

Caroline's eyes lit up. "Oh, are you trying to crawl?" She asked in an excited tone. She moved back a foot, and smiled as David moved with her. She let out a cry of glee, and wished Klaus was there.

"Oh, your father is going to be so proud of you." She exclaimed, reaching for her son, and picked him up with a laugh.

"His mother's proud of him too."

Caroline looked up at the door, and sent a small smile to the person standing at the door. "Yes, she is." She whispered, holding her son close for a moment, before setting him down on the floor, so she could stand.

"Katherine." She replied with a nod of her head.

Katherine clasped her hands together in front of her and slowly stepped in the room. "Your Majesty." She replied, softly, bowing her head.

Caroline shook her head at the formality. "We're family, Katherine." She whispered, moving her arms outward.

Katherine nodded. "Yes, we are." She whispered, shifting on her feet.

"How is your little one?" Caroline asked, after a moment of silence passed.

Katherine smiled. "She's wonderful." She answered, moving her head out the door. "Esther is watching her." She added, softly.

Caroline nodded. "She never seems to tire of taking care of her grandkids." She replied with a laugh.

Katherine shook her head. "No, in fact she told Elijah that she wanted more." She stated, with a laugh.

Caroline laughed and nodded. "I can imagine." She said softly.

Katherine nodded, and entered the room further. "I came here to apologize for my behavior for the past year." She replied, in a soft tone.

Caroline lifted her hands and shook her head. "There is no need to apologize, Katherine." She replied, in understanding. "I complete understand." She added, sadly.

Katherine shook her head. "No, I told you before it happened that I was prepared for my sister's death, because I knew it was inevitable for what she did, and then I went and blamed you for killing her." She replied, with tears in her eyes.

"Katherine, just because you were prepared doesn't mean that it didn't hurt, and for me to kill her…" She trailed off with tears in her eyes.

Katherine shook her head, and crossed the room to grasp Caroline's hands in hers. "You did it in self-defense, Caroline." She replied, tears falling down her face. "There was nothing you could have done." She whispered, squeezing her hands.

Caroline shook her head. "I keep seeing her face when the knife went in her chest, and I keep thinking what if I had just knocked her out or just…" She replied, unable to finish.

Katherine inhaled deeply. "Caroline, there was nothing you could have done." She repeated softly, tears falling down her face. "Elena decided her fate long before you…" She trailed off. "I understand that, and I accept it." She continued with a smile. "You survived, and if you hadn't, that little one would not have been born." She paused, motioning to a playful David. "Nor would Klaus, not completely." She added with a stern look.

Caroline sniffed and lowered her gaze. "I know, but I never wanted to kill anyone." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Katherine nodded. "I know which is why I accept it. If it could have been done differently, then it would have been, but it wasn't, you just have to believe that." She replied, with as much voice as she could muster.

Caroline nodded, and glanced down at her son, before looking back at Katherine. "I truly am sorry for killing her." She whispered, searching Katherine's brown eyes.

Katherine smiled and nodded. "I know." She whispered.

Caroline let go of Katherine's hands and wrapped them around her neck. Katherine laughed through her tears as she wrapped her arms around Caroline in return.

They hugged until David began to laugh. Caroline pulled back, and bent down to scoop her son up in her arms.

"David, this is your Aunt Katherine." She began, as David began to reach for the brown haired woman.

Katherine laughed as she took David in her arms. "It's nice to meet you, David." She replied, glancing at Caroline.

Caroline smiled at the interaction. They were healing, even though they weren't completely there, they were almost, and it was enough.

**~Later that Night~**

Klaus hadn't been to see her or David since the news of Marcel had rattled him. Caroline had done her best to calm him down, and she thought she had succeeded, but then he didn't show up when it was time for bed.

She hated sleeping alone, since the first time she and Klaus had made love. She loved sleeping in his arms, and waking up knowing he was there watching her.

Tonight was the first time since they were reunited that he didn't show up. Caroline had gone to bed, thinking he was just catching up with Elijah, and he would come when he was finished, but when she woke up at around midnight, he wasn't there.

After she had gotten up, she wrapped her robe around her, and headed to the place she knew he would be.

She stopped just outside the door, and listened. Not hearing anything on the other side, she slowly opened it, to find him standing at the window, like a statue.

She closed her eyes for a moment, before she walked up to him. Placing her hand on his back, she searched his features when he turned his face towards her.

"Caroline?" He asked, looking around him. "What is it?" He asked, looking back at her.

"It's midnight." She stated, simply, as if he would know what that meant.

He closed his eyes as it hit him. "Oh, love, I'm sorry." He whispered, opening them to look at her.

Caroline smiled. "You had me worried for a time." She whispered, touching his chest.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. "I should have come." He stated, softly. "Elijah came." He added, his eyes hardening slightly.

She nodded. "I know. Katherine came to see me." She replied, tenderly.

He stiffened. "She did?" He asked, watching her reaction.

She nodded. "Yes, we discussed Elena, and we both decided that it could not have been avoided." She replied, with a small smile. "What did you and Elijah discuss?" She asked, watching his face close up.

He swallowed. "Marcel." He stated simply.

She nodded and lowered her gaze. "Have you come up with a solution?" She asked, playing with his tunic.

He sighed and shook his head. "Only that we will do whatever we need to protect this family." He stated, roughly.

Caroline nodded, and lifted her gaze. "I know you will." She whispered, searching his eyes. "What else has you withdrawn?" She asked, watching his face close up once more.

He jutted his jaw forward, and turned around. Silence began to engulf them, as he walked over to a chair across the room, and grasped the back.

"Klaus?" She asked, tilting her head. "Please talk to me." She whispered, walking towards him.

Klaus clamped his eyes shut, and pursed his lips. He had to tell her. She had to know. It was her life too, and she deserved to know.

"My hands aren't clean, Caroline." He whispered, feeling her hand on his back.

"Neither is mine, Nik." She whispered, watching him.

"Mine is worse." He stated, shoving away from the chair, and away from her. "When I was in the Crusades, I killed so many people, and I have never gotten their blood off my hands." He stated, lifting his hands to her.

Caroline leaned against the chair, and watched him. She knew she needed to comfort him for he needed it, but she also needed to listen. She could tell he had so much pain inside of him, and he needed to let it out.

"One day, we were attacking a village, and I came across a young man, he was about seventeen or eighteen at the time." Klaus replied, watching her but his mind traveled back. "Elijah and I took him in, and taught him to fight, against the approval of our Captain." He added, turning away from her. "He became a strong fighter, and a surrogate brother to us." He continued with a smile on his face.

Caroline nodded in understanding. "Marcel." She whispered, watching him nod.

"Marcel." He agreed, with a hint of malice. "He traveled with us for months, until we were assigned to attack a village just outside of Jerusalem." He continued, with a sorrowful tone. "Marcel helped destroy the village, and it was then that I began to see what he was capable of."

Caroline stepped toward him, until she stopped a few feet away from him.

He turned around, and she could see the pain in his eyes. "I created a monster, Caroline." He stated.

"Nik…" She whispered, closing the distance between them.

Klaus shook his head. "No, that's not the end. I have to finish this." He stated, vehemently. He took a deep breathe, and focused on her face. "One day the Captain sent me and Elijah off on a mission. He wouldn't tell the rest what it was, only us. We didn't even tell Marcel." He continued with a shrug of his shoulders. "There was a family living on the outskirts of the city, who had escaped the siege a few days before. We were sent to destroy them." He replied, in a strong tone.

"Klaus…" She whispered, touching his chest softly.

"I killed every single one of them, Caroline." He stated, though she could see the pain in his eyes. "And I even enjoyed it at the time." He added with a cold smile. "There was an elderly woman, a young girl, not much older than Marcel had been, and a young boy, about three, and I killed them all." He concluded, with a scoff.

Caroline closed her eyes at the pain. Her husband was a murderer. He had killed innocent children, and had even enjoyed it.

"Elijah helped me burn down the house, and after we had finished, we returned to camp." He replied, watching his wife's face fill with pain. "We found out later that the family had been Marcel's." He added with a shake of his head.

Caroline opened her eyes and saw the pain in his eyes. Could she hate him for what he had done? No, she couldn't. Could she turn her back on him? No, she couldn't. Could she blame him? No, he was following orders, but he could have saved them.

"The young woman had been his intended, and the young boy was his brother. The elderly woman, I was told later had been Marcel's grandmother." He stated, in pain.

Caroline shook her head. "You didn't know." She whispered, searching his eyes.

Klaus clamped his eyes shut, and shook his head. "I could've stopped it, Caroline." He stated, grasping her hand, which was still on his chest, and was thankful that she didn't cringe away. "When Marcel found out, he vowed he would get me back. A few months later, Elijah and I ended up in the prison, courtesy of Marcel and Sophie." He replied, pushing away from her.

Caroline watched as he walked over to the fireplace against the wall, and placed his hands on the stones. She wanted so much to take his pain away, to turn back time and keep him from killing, but she couldn't. All she could do was walk over to him, and wrap her arms around him, and let him know that he didn't have to face this alone, and that is just what she did.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and softly kissed the back of his neck. She felt him relax slightly.

He straightened up, and slowly turned around. She saw his eyes had narrowed as they searched hers. "Why do you still love me?" He asked, watching her.

She smiled, and brought her hands up to his face. "Because I've seen your goodness." She answered, with tear filled eyes. "I know you have done some horrible things, Klaus, but that was your past." She continued watching his eyes fill with tears. "Yes, your past is bloodier than mine, and yes, you did enjoy killing, and you still do, but I see your pain in knowing that." She whispered, with a smile.

Klaus closed his eyes, and then let out a grunt as he gathered her in his arms. "I thought you were going to hate me for all the death I caused." He stated, letting his tears fall. He realized then, that there had been a time when he would have never voiced his emotions and fears, but with her, he could do it.

She let out a small laugh. "How could I hate the man I love with all my heart?" She whispered, nuzzling his neck.

He sighed, and held her tight. "I'm sorry, Swan." He whispered, closing his eyes until he felt her pull back and he searched her eyes. "I'm sorry for bringing so much death to our door." He added with a sincere gaze.

She shook her head. "I don't blame you, Klaus. Some people just don't know when to let go." She said, smiling.

Klaus smiled sadly.

Caroline pulled him closer until their lips almost met. "I love you." She whispered, before she closed the distance between them.

Klaus held her tight as her lips collided with his, and slowly began to deepen the kiss.

Caroline smiled as she pulled back, noticing how Klaus' eyes had darkened with passion. "Let's go to bed." She whispered, stepping out of his embrace. "Or better yet…" She whispered, tugging the knot from her robe to come undone.

Klaus' eyes widened as the robe revealed the perfect naked body of his beloved swan.

She smiled as the robe fell to the ground, and she stood in front of her husband. With a gleam in her eyes, she turned and locked the door of the library before returning to Klaus.

Klaus' eyes roamed over her body, and he felt himself harden at the sight. She was perfection, and he could never get enough. Closing the distance between them, he picked her up, and carried her to the chair in front of the fireplace, where he sat down with her in his lap.

Caroline tilted her head, and smiled at his thoughts. "You know this hardly seems fair with you still clothed and me in the nude." She whispered, kissing his lips softly.

He chuckled, the previous mood disappearing, as he returned her kiss, fervently. He pulled back when she was reaching for his tunic. After she pulled it off, he smiled as her eyes washed over him. It faded slightly, as he touched her face. "Not that I'm complaining, love, but why is it that every time I reveal something about my past, we always make love afterward?" He asked, searching her eyes.

Caroline tilted her head, and placed her hand on his bare shoulders, as she shifted in his lap to straddle him. Her eyes became serious as she gazed into his. "There are many reasons." She whispered, lowering her gaze slightly. "One is I love you, and I love making love with you." She began with a small smile. "Two, or three, however you want to look at it, is I feel like you need this, and…." She trailed off when his finger hit her lips.

"Swan," He began, glaring at her. "I would never use you like that." He stated, moving his finger down from her lips to her chin. "I love making love with you, but I would never use that as an excuse to get over my pain. I would never cheapen what we have like that." He added, searching her eyes.

Caroline smiled and felt her cheeks heat up at his words. "I know you wouldn't. It just seemed that you are always calm after…" She replied, with a shrug of her shoulders.

Klaus smiled softly, and rubbed his thumb over her chin. "I'm always calm after I make love to you. I always feel complete." He whispered, though his eyes remained on hers.

She smiled and moved her right hand to his face. "So do I." She whispered, with a slight blush.

Klaus smiled as his hand ran down to her breasts, and softly fondled them. His smile slowly turned into a smirk as she began to moan in pleasure. Bending his head, he captured her right breast in his mouth, and slowly began to suck on it.

Caroline felt her body ignite with a burning fire. Throwing her head back, she moaned and gasped when he moved his lips up and over to her other breast.

"Oh, Caroline, I could make a meal of you." He whispered in a gruff tone, after he pulled back. He lifted his gaze to her eyes, and smiled when, instead of desire, he saw love pouring out of her eyes.

Slowly her hands trailed up his chest to his face, and grasped it lightly. Still seeing the slight pain in his eyes from moments before, she smiled and kissed his lips lightly, and moved her lips to his ear. "Shall I show you how much I love you, and how my love will never leave you?" She whispered in a seductive tone.

Klaus swallowed and closed his eyes for a brief moment at her words. Drowning in her words, he couldn't help but only nod, for his voice seemed to have escaped him. Opening his eyes, he found her gaze locked on his as she moved from his lap, and began to slowly push his pants down until she had completely removed them and his boots, all the while never moving her gaze.

She crawled back onto his lap and gasped as she felt him underneath her. With a smile, she leaned forward and kissed his lips as her hands moved down his chest to the scar on his abdomen. She moved her lips down his throat and smiled as she felt him moan against her lips.

Lifting her body, and her face, she slowly descended onto him, taking him deep within her. They moaned in unison as the feeling of completion filled them.

She felt his hands on her waist, as hers stayed on his chest. Their eyes locked, when she began to move. She smiled when she felt him pushing upwards, trying to fill his need.

Before she could lose control, she leaned forward, and smiled. "You are not alone, Nik, as long as I draw breathe, and even after that, you will never, ever face the dangers alone." She stated in between her pants.

Those words seemed to undo Klaus right then. Crushing his lips on hers, he gave into the passion that was enveloping them both.

His fingers clutched at her waist, and pushed her deeper, and he smiled in satisfaction as she cried out, though he wasn't far behind.

Caroline smiled, watching her husband come undone underneath her, and felt so much pride at seeing him that way, pride in the fact that only she could make him come apart like that.

She groaned and bit her lip when she felt her body becoming light. She wasn't going to last much longer, and she knew neither was he.

Steadying her gaze, she moved her body forward and kissed his lips. "Finish this, Klaus." She whispered, feeling brazen and so wanton.

Klaus growled, pushing up into her body, as he slammed his lips onto hers. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think that she was talking about Marcel than her own pleasure at the moment, and he, inwardly, smiled at the thought.

As they came apart together, Klaus realized the truth. He did need her there to calm him and to shower him with the love she carried for him. He smiled as he placed feather light kisses on her sweat covered face, and rubbed his hands over her bare back.

"Thank you, Caroline." He whispered, taking a deep breathe.

Caroline lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. "For what, Nik?" She asked, playing with his long hair.

He smiled, and brought his left hand up to gently caress her face. "For loving me."

Caroline smiled, and moved her eyes over his face. "Always, Niklaus, always."

**~X~**

The door opened quietly to the nursery, and soft footsteps entered the room. With a candle in hand, the light shown onto the sleeping child's face

So innocent. So pure. So wrong.

How could such a gift from God be given to man who killed so many? He didn't deserve this child, but someone else did.

As the light faded out the door, little David moaned in his sleep, unknowing of the danger he was about to face.

* * *

**What did you think? PLEASE NO HARSH COMMENTS!**

**I want to apologize for the long wait, but I've been going through some personal issues, which caused my writing to take a little longer than expected. I thank you all for your patience.**

**Coming Soon: Who is after David? Will Klaus be able to protect his family? What is Jean's connection to Sophie? Who is working with Marcel? Keep reading to find out...**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
